Jedi
by Storyteller Person
Summary: AU, sequel to Trainee. Anakin grew up in the temple from birth and is now a Knight. COMPLETE
1. Capture

Disclaimer, I don't own anything to do with my stories. I just write them.

Part 2 of Saviours series, sequel to Trainee.

Summary so far; Anakin was brought to the Temple at birth. Obi Wan is now Master status with a padawan called Cha Ka. Anakin is friends with Cha Ka, Lumi and Strat. Anakin is now a Jedi, his old Master was Qui gon Jinn. Obi Wan had a son called Daca Nu, (important for future reference) and fancies Anakin's friend Lumi, who coincidently, fancies him! (small galaxy). Few, quick run down.

Starts from when Ani and his friends are 18. Have fun reading!

**Jedi**

Chapter 1

Lumi looked up, he hands were bound in steel cuffs and at that particular moment she was dangling from them. She was a foot off the ground and still woozy from whatever she had been slipped earlier in the day. All things considered, this was not good, especially since a Force inhibitor seemed to have been placed inside her somewhere. She shook her head to look around at where she was. Her Master, Adi Gallia wasn't in the room, she was obviously being kept elsewhere. The room was damp and dirty. Mud was encrusted on the once cream walls. There was a dark substance stuck to the walls. Blood. Lumi looked to the side and saw a tray on a table. Various hooks and knifes showed that this wasn't going to be a fun experience. With the inhibitor in her and her lock pics' in her belt she was not going anywhere. This had meant to be a simple negotiation. No problem her master had said. A five second job. Yeah right, was all Lumi could think. _Five second job_, she thought, looking at the chains again.

The door opened and in walked a blue man. He had a vicious grin as he walked to the table a picked up a cruel looking curled knife. Lumi forced herself to be calm as he approached. Soon calm went out the window as pain replaced it.

--------------------------

Master Yoda looked up from his meditation. He was feeling intense pain. Torture. Luminara and Adi were being tortured. A Council meeting was immediately called. Qui gon was very concerned for them. He knew them well as he had spent a lot of time teaching Lumi various recipes. It was decided after much deliberation that Obi Wan and his padawan Cha Ka be sent.

-----------------------

On the other side of the Galaxy, Anakin Skywalker got out of bed. The woman lying next to him moaned in her sleep. Anakin walked to the window, pain in his eyes, "Oh Lumi. What's wrong?"

-------------------------

Lumi put herself into a deep meditative state. She breathed deeply and buried the pain. The torturer had left, without asking any questions. She couldn't feel her Master over her bond, and feared the worst. Thinking that the torture was over, a Zabrak entered, the same one who had looked at her with such lust filled eyes two years ago. The eyes which had haunted her dreams every night. He was there in that room, and he approached her with a cruel smile. All Lumi could do was whimper.

---------------------------

It had been a full week since Obi Wan and Cha ka had been given the assignment to find Luminara and her Master. They had not been on the planet they had originally gone to, and the planet had not been very helpful in tracing them. They had finally been given a lead. Obi Wan felt sick at the thought of the girl he felt for being hurt in anyway. He tried to push such thoughts from his mind, but he couldn't really deny the feelings he had for the black haired women with ever changing eyes. He had tried to avoid her for two years. He probably would for the rest of his life because he saw no sign of her feeling anything for him. But that all meant nothing. He and his Padawan had to save them. Only then would he stop feeling a sense of dread in the pit of his stomach.

--------------------------

Lumi sobbed in relief. Maul, as he said his name was, had left her. She was bleeding and broken, but she was happy that he didn't seem to want to go further than a bit of fondling, but how long would that last. The torturer entered again, obviously he hadn't had enough. When he approached her, she used all the strength she had do wrap her legs around his face and twist, snapping his neck. With her feet she flipped the corkscrew type knife into her hands. She then picked the locks causing her to drop to the ground. Lumi ignored the pains rushing through her body and stood up. The guards outside the door heard the commotion and entered. Her back to the door, Lumi turned her head to the side, her hair dangling in short drips framing her face. She quickly picked the knives from the tray and threw them at the guards. One landed a guards neck, the other in the other guards heart. They both dropped down dead. Lumi ran over and picked the guns up and several of the knives and ran out the door.

Sneaking down the hallway, she reached another room with screams echoing out. Lumi silently killed the guards and unlocked the door. She threw a knife into the back of the torturer. He fell forwards in a heap. Lumi then wasted no time getting her Master down from the chains. She was barely lucid with a pain. Lumi felt around her back and found where the inhibitor was and cut it out. There was little blood. Adi Gallia showed signs of improvement immediately as she felt the Force flow through her. Lumi envied her slightly. The inhibitor was still in her and wasn't about to be taken out, it was too deeply embedded, someone obviously wanted her around for a while.

"You alright?" Adi asked in a hushed whisper.

Lumi nodded, a hard glint in her eyes, "I'll survive."

Leaning on each other they made their way out of the castle. They were surprised by not being noticed. Outside they could see the castle was foreboding. It was big and black and reeked of the Dark side.

They had just made it to a clearing when they were surrounded by men with guns. Having lost a lot of blood, all they could do was collapse in exhaustion.

-----------------------

Obi wan and Cha ka arrived on the planet. "Alright Cha, look around the perimeters, you find something, you call me, got it?" Obi Wan looked at Cha firmly.

"Understood, Master," Cha said, nodding as they descended the ramp.

"I know Luminara's your friend, but don't let your personal feelings get in the way," Obi said, trying to drum the same thought into himself.

They split up, Cha into the woods and Obi Wan into the castle.

Obi Wan walked carefully down the corridor, looking for any signs of Lumi and/or Adi. So far he had found none. He opened a door to a huge room. It was red and black and filled with weapons of all varieties. Feeling apprehensive, Obi Wan turned his light sabre on. It hummed in the silence. Soon it was joined by another sabre humming. Looking around, Obi Wan could see a red sabre in the darkness. Out stepped Maul. Obi Wan swung his sabre in a preparing motion just before Maul struck. Maul attacked, going for the head, which Obi wan blocked and then pushed Maul backwards. Maul attacked again, this time for his heart which Obi wan side stepped. Then the real fight began. Pares and thrusts. They flipped and dodged using the entire room. Maul managed to nick the edge of Obi Wan's belt. His com link fell damaged, unnoticed on the floor.

-----------------

Review please!


	2. After effects

Showing a distinct improvement in myaction writing skills, I feel, but that's under debate. Atleast more is written here than they fought and died! Thanks for your reviews!

Chapter 2

Cha scrambled through the woods when he came across Lumi and Adi on the woodland floor unconscious. They looked complete messes, wounds everywhere and blood seeping. Surrounded they looked in dismal straights. Cha tried to contact his Master, but couldn't get him on the com link or via their mental link. He was going to have to attack alone. Not thinking of numbers Cha rushed in and killed all the men surrounding them. After it was over, he knelt by Lumi and cried to see her pain. Feeling his tears, she woke and reached for his cheek, trying to say something. Her hand dropped as she fell unconscious again, leaving a red smudge on his cheek from her blood. He carefully picked them up and carried the two women back to the ship.

---------------------

Obi Wan fought Maul, it was rough and dirty. Maul kicked Obi Wan's sabre out of his hand and moved for the kill, Obi Wan dodged and kicked Maul's light sabre away. They used the Force and brought the weapons on the wall towards them. Maul had a spear and Obi Wan an axe. Whirling their weapons around in a dance, they both proved competent in their weapons of their choice. Obi Wan, in a daring move chopped Maul's spear in half, spun round and cut his head off. Standing spread eagle, obi Wan looked at his fallen foe lying in two pieces before running off. He spied his com link on the ground in pieces and tried to make contact with his Padawan.

_Cha?_

_Master, I have them. I'm at the ship. They need to get to the med lab quickly._

_I'm on my way._ Obi Wan didn't spare Maul another glance as he rushed out to his ship.

When he arrived he encountered Cha first. Obi Wan instantly noticed the blood on his cheek and touched it worriedly.

"I'm not hurt. It's Lumi's blood," Cha had a hard look in his eyes, tempered with pain and sorrow.

Obi Wan nodded in understanding, "Stay with them, I'll set the course for Coruscant." They rushed to do their jobs.

-------------------------

Anakin arrived at the Temple. It had been a month since he had felt Lumi's pain, but he had been undercover and unable to get back to the Temple sooner. He made his report and then rushed to his old Master's apartment. Inside were Obi Wan, Cha and Strat. They all looked morose.

"What happened?" Anakin asked concerned. Obi Wan brought him up to date.

"Now Lumi's baking all the time, and when she isn't she walks around the Temple," Cha added on. "Master Gallia isn't any help because she's going through problems of her own."

"But Lumi's been injured before, even tortured, she's never reacted like this," Anakin said.

Obi Wan sighed, "That Zabrak was there," no description was need, they all knew who he meant, "I killed him, but I think he did something to her."

"Rape?" Anakin choked out.

Strat shook his head, "Medics say not, but what ever it was, it's bad. She won't respond to anyone or anything, she mutters to herself, the Council are worried."

"One of us needs to talk to her," Cha said looking round.

"I'll do it," Qui gon said. They all agreed.

---------------------------------

The next day, they all gathered in the Temple of a Thousand Fountains where Lumi usually walked. She was sitting on a bench watching the water fall. Qui gon walked over and sat next to her, he didn't say anything, just sat there. There was a tense silence in the group watching, but a comforting one on the bench. Qui gon rested his hand on hers and looked at her concern in every line. Lumi's eyes started to fill up with tears that then dribbled down.

"Oh Master Jinn!" she cried as he held her in his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder and sobbed.

---------------------------------

sniff, sniff, review please!


	3. Ani at home

Thanks for the review, keep them coming. To reassure you, Padme will be in this story , she will meet Anakin and before Jedi ends she will be pregnant. Happy?

Chapter 3

Anakin walked to his apartment in the Temple. It had been four years since he had been Knighted and the number of times he had been at the Temple during that time could be counted on one hand. Usually he stayed in his flat outside the Temple, it was all a part of his cover. He went to various planets disguised as a smuggler/pilot, there he would gather whatever information was required or do whatever it was he had to do and leave. His job was to do the things that a Jedi couldn't be seen doing, and often was against the Code in some way. He, like many Grey Guilders walked a fine line between what was right and what was moral. He had even done the occasional assassination, when it was required. To do the kind of thing he did, he had to have a unique connection with the Force. What that meant was that he connected to the Force easily, personally and nearly all the time. Anakin listened to the Force constantly and spent most of his spare time meditating. Something needful to remain Light when a Grey Guilder. Other Guild's usually didn't need such a close connection to the Force, except perhaps the Red Guilders. They had to remain in the Light while hunting down Sith artefacts and handling them. It was a job he did not envy.

Walking into his apartment, Anakin still didn't feel quite at home. When he first moved to his new apartment, it was all off white and very dull. Over the past few years he had built up his collection of items. Though technically not allowed personal possessions it wasn't a rule which was monitored and punished. Anakin looked around, he had tried to make the place more colourful, so he had several colourful items that had been gifts, like throws and carpets and pictures all around the sitting area. In the kitchen were pictures drawn for him by the children of various families he had helped. His bedroom was covered with pictures as well. The only places left untouched by colour were the fresher and the meditation area. In the sitting room, there was a row of pictures on the wall. Anakin smiled at them remembering when they had been taken. It was of the four of them and they had been taken nearly every year since Youngling groups. He smiled at the changes the years had brought on them, but his smile slipped as he looked at the changes in Lumi. Since the incident two years ago, they had barely seen her. She was a Knight now and was also in the Grey Guild. Before she had been serious, but with a mocking smile in her eyes. Now they looked slightly haunted and a lot harder. Anakin smiled as he recalled the rumours about the two of them. It appeared that Lumi was getting a reputation for doing the impossible like him. Not that anyone knew for certain what anyone in the Grey Guild had done, but assumptions about major newsworthy events had been made in connection with them, and to be honest, they were startlingly accurate. Anakin shook his head at the memories of the various adventures he had had.

He dumped his stuff on the sofa and went into the shower.

------------------

Obi Wan let himself into Anakin's apartment. He knew the young Jedi was back and they had things to talk about. He heard the shower running, but knew that Anakin had already felt his presence in the apartment. They never really bothered with knocking and such among this group of friends. It wasn't needed, they could feel presences coming in and out and could tell if a friend had someone visiting. It was unnecessary among such good friends, of course if it were anyone else's room, they would knock, it was just polite.

Obi Wan looked around, he smiled at the various things around the room. The colourful rugs and throws, the walls covered with pictures and everything just slapped together in a great jumble. He smiled at the pictures of Anakin with his friends, though his heart panged slightly at Lumi's picture. Obi Wan still hadn't gotten over his attraction for her, and feared he never would. The last few years had been weird, he had avoided her and she had avoided everyone. He thought that maybe the hurts were still to raw. He smiled when he thought of the times he would wake up to find two bags of biscuits waiting for him and Cha in the mornings from Lumi.

Obi Wan heard the shower go off so moved to the kitchen to prepare the cups of coffee for this talk they had to have. Obi Wan could curse Qui gon for making him do this. By the time he had finished making the coffee, Anakin was already coming into the kitchen/dining room. He only had his trousers on and his scruffy blond curls were dripping wet. He had a blue towel around his neck and was absently rubbing the back of his head dry. He only grunted in greeting as waves of exhaustion rolled off him. Obi Wan handed him the coffee and sat down in front of him. As Anakin sipped the hot coffee he started to be more receptive. Obi Wan had studied his body as he entered and frowned at the puffy pink lines overlapping the white lines across Anakin's body. There was a particularly vicious one that went from his chest to below his trousers. Obi Wan winced thinking how close that one must have come.

"You know," Obi Wan said. "I was surprised to see coffee in your cupboard, there isn't much else after all."

"Yeah, well I'm surprised you managed to make the coffee in the first place," Anakin said moodily from behind his coffee cup. It was well known that Obi Wan couldn't cook to save his life.

"I'll have you know," Obi Wan said in mock insult, "I have improved considerably in the past four years." Anakin only snorted in reply.

There was a companionable silence for a while, "Qui gon's going to need to see you," Obi wan said, relaying part of his message.

Anakin smirked, slightly more awake now, "Well, he knows where I am."

"It's an official meeting with the head of the Guild," Obi Wan said, Anakin nodded in reply, "He wants you to take a Padawan," Obi Wan blurted out.

Anakin subsequently spewed his coffee over the table and Obi Wan and engaged in a coughing fit. Obi Wan calmly blinked and wiped the coffee off his face with a hand.

"Excuse me!" Anakin asked hoarsely.

"Listen," Obi Wan said calmly, "It's so you don't burn out," Anakin looked sceptical, "Look, I had to do it, so just grin a bare it." Anakin sighed and shook his head in disappointment. "On a happier note, your friends Cha and Strat are being Knighted."

Anakin laughed, "Finally getting rid of that pesky apprentice huh?"

"Yeah," Obi Wan said with a broad grin, "We're all going out after it's official in a couple of weeks to celebrate."

"I will definitely be there," Anakin said, "Right now though, I had better go see our old Master," Anakin said, he gave Obi Wan a jaunty smile and salute as he went to get dressed.

------------------------------

Anakin walked down the corridor of the Temple. He wasn't in the greatest mood, but it wasn't anything a good night's sleep couldn't fix. Qui gon had patiently explained to Anakin in detail, why he had to take a Padawan. After it had been drummed into his head, Qui gon showed the typical concerned Master attitude, are you eating right? How many times have you been injured? Etc. Qui gon could be worse than an old mother hen sometimes, but then saying that, Obi Wan was a lot worse.

Taking a Padawan meant that he would be doing simpler, safer duties, such as negotiation and tailing. He would gradually get harder missions as his Padawan grew older and more experienced, but nothing like what he had done for the last four years. Anakin stretched up, pulling all the kinks in his body out. He felt a sharp pain from his chest, it was an old injury from a battle on Secund 3. Feeling it twinge, he frowned and thought, maybe I do need a break.

Round the corner he heard voices. Apparently a group of kids were picking on a something. When he looked round he saw that hey were beating up a droid. To the side a Youngling was trying to get them to stop. When they noticed Anakin looking they stopped what they were doing, looked at each other in trepidation and started to run off. Anakin managed to stop them easily with a Force wall. Trapped, Anakin let them simmer for a while. He then knelt down to the youngling standing near him, the one who tried to get them to stop. He was fairly short with black hair and blue green eyes. "What's your name?"

"Daca Nu," he said.

"Well, Daca, I want you take this droid down to maintenance, I'll deal with these boys," Anakin said. The boy nodded and dragged the faulty droid off.

Anakin then approached the boys caught in the Force shield. "Come on," he said as he dropped the shield. An the way to Master Yoda they tried to run off a couple of times, but Anakin pulled them back in line with the Force without even turning around. Master Yoda gave them the usual lecture on what becomes a proper Jedi and so forth, Anakin had heard it plenty of times as a child, but then, he had never done anything this serious. He thought over the young boy who had stood up to them. Anakin smiled thinking about how out numbered he was. He had looked to be about the age for choosing and Anakin thought he might be a perfect choice.

Once Yoda had sent the boys away, he approached Anakin. "Choose a Padawan you must, I hear," Yoda said to him.

Anakin smiled at the aging Master as knelt to his height. "Yes Master, by order of my old Master."

"Hmmm, thought about you choice have you?" Yoda asked.

"I met a youngling in the corridor, he stood up to those boys, his name was Daca Nu, I thought I might choose him, if he wasn't already picked," Anakin said.

"Has not been picked, good choice he is, hard worker, and reckless enough to deal well with you he is," Yoda smiled and started to walk away. Anakin was feeling a lot more pleased about his choice.

------------------------

There was a great excitement in the sabre practices that day. Everyone was talking about it. Anakin Skywalker was looking for a Padawan, and was going to observing training that day. Everyone wanted to be his padawan, everyone had heard about him. He and his three friends set training records in every field. They were meant to be the best and the younglings had all heard about their adventures. They hadn't heard anything definite for a few years about what Anakin Skywalker had been doing but the rumours made him seem like a hero. All the Younglings were scrambling to be his Padawan, they didn't know though, that he had already decided on his Padawan.

Anakin sat at the edge of the room and watched the Younglings spar. In the corner was Daca Nu. Anakin didn't make it obvious he was watching him, but he had most of his senses concentrated on him. Anakin needed to know his future Padawan's strengths and weaknesses and what they needed to work on.

Daca was a skilled fighter, very concentrated and precise. When he noticed Anakin watching him, he stumbled and made a stupid mistake and lost the bought. He blushed in embarrassment at that mistake, right when Anakin was watching.

When in the showers, Daca and his friends all talked about Anakin being there.

"Who do you think he'll pick?" they all whispered excitedly.

"Well, not me," Daca said, slightly shamed, "did you see me fumble out there? I was so embarrassed."

"Daca, your one of the best students in the Temple, of course he will pick you!" they argued. Daca felt slightly better about the praise, but was still uncertain, he saw the look in Anakin's eyes at the fight. Intense and focused, Anakin Skywalker had been watching him.

----------------------------------

Review please


	4. in a bar

I apologise for the characters in this seen, they get silly when they drink. (I know unJedi like behaviour) Thanks for all reviews!

Chapter 4

Cha, Obi Wan, Qui gon, Strat and Ani sat round a table in a dodgy bar in Coruscant. Except Obi Wan and Anakin they were all drinking beers, Anakin and Obi Wan were obviously hard drinkers as they were drinking Corellian Ale.

"Didn't know you were into strong drinks," Anakin said as the drinks arrived.

"Like you I drank a lot during my period of spying," Obi Wan said, downing the drink in one go. Anakin smiled and followed suit.

"Hitting it a bit hard aren't you?" Qui gon said, sipping his drink.

"It's like mother's milk," Anakin said, "I've been drinking this so long, it doesn't have much of an effect anymore." Obi Wan nodded in agreement.

"Oh the glamorous life of a Jedi," Strat said with a smile, "Can't wait."

Anakin turned to his two friends, "So what Guilds you two joining?"

"Red," Strat said. Anakin nodded as is expecting it.

"Blue," Cha said. Anakin shook his head in disappointment.

"Come on, Cha, drink up, your going to need it if your dealing with politicians all day," Anakin said. Blue Guild basically dealt with politics and negotiations. A very dull and irritating job.

"I'm surprised Lumi isn't here," Strat said.

"Offworld," Qui said, not adding what she was doing, Council info only.

"Yeah," Anakin added, "I hear she's going to stir up trouble on some outer world system." He said with a laugh. They all laughed at that.

A couple of drinks later (make that several)…

"Spill," a very inebriated Cha said to Obi Wan

Obi Wan wasn't as drunk, but he was getting there. Anakin and Obi Wan were used to the heavy alcohol and so were only slightly drunk, it hit everyone else rather hard. To put it bluntly they were completely pissed.

"Okay," Obi Wan said, putting his drink down, "The weirdest was on Harun 9. I was staying with a contact and got lost, I ended up in this room full of naked women. They were very pleased to see me." Everyone laughed at that. "What about you Anakin?"

"Nothing as exciting as that," he said shying off.

"Oh, come on," Strat said.

"The only one that truly sticks out in my mind is the forest women of Guland 7, I was 16," Anakin looked at his old Master, "You were there weren't you?"

"I'm surprised you remembered, they certainly kept you tied down and busy!" he replied.

"And you!" Anakin retorted. They all laughed at that one as well. Qui gon looked a little red, whether from the tale or from the alcohol, they didn't know.

In walked a group of girls, all different species, but very pretty. They all stopped talking to watch them walk.

Anakin put his drink on the table. "Alright, here's the deal, the quickest one to get a date out of one of those girls doesn't have to pay for any more drinks tonight."

They all looked at the girls, then back at Anakin, "Deal," they all said.

Qui gon went up first. He approached the more mature woman of the group. He whispered something in her ear to make her blush.

"Randy old coot!" Obi Wan exclaimed as Qui gon was suddenly kissed the living daylights out of, it was obvious the woman wanted to take him to the toilets for some more fun.

"How are we supposed to beat a quickie in the toilets?" Cha said, to them. They all looked a bit non-plus.

As Qui gon sat down, he looked at the expectant faces, "I was only offered a blow job," he said.

"What did you say?" Cha asked as another round of drinks was placed on the table.

"Now, I'm not going to give away my secrets," he said, "Besides, it's your turn," he said to Strat.

Strat walked over with slight timidity. He sat next to the woman at the bar and started talking to her. He walked away soon after.

"Well?" Obi Wan said.

Strat dangled a key, "It's her hotel room, she wants me to come any when tonight." They all wore surprised looks.

"Wow, how did you do that!" Cha asked.

"Not saying, but this beats a quickie right?" he asked.

"I'd say definitely," Anakin answered. "Now, Cha, lets see what you can do."

Cha walked over to the bar and started talking to one of the women. After a minute another joined. When he walked back he had a huge grin. "I have the key to a hotel too, their room and a night with both of them!" They all laughed then. A lot of ribbing went on.

Anakin looked a Obi Wan, "How do we beat this?" he asked.

"I don't know," Obi Wan replied, "But you'll have to find out, your turn."

Anakin walked over to one of the women. He was talking for about a minute before he came back. They didn't think anything had happened. Anakin then held up a key.

"It's for her apartment, I am invited to arrive any time that's convenient," he said with triumph. Obi Wan shook his head, "and I have to beat that!" They all pushed and shoved till he went to chat a girl up.

When he came back he was stunned. "She asked me to marry her!"

-----------------------------------

Several more drinks later…

They were all sitting around drinking, very drunk and singing at the tops of their voices, very off key including Cha. They were a complete mess. Obi Wan even fell off his chair at one point, to the hilarity of all around.

"Time to go," Anakin said as the stumbled out of the bar.

"Whose driving?" Obi said as they approached the speeder.

Anakin swivelled to Obi Wan, "I thought you were."

"No, no, no," Obi Wan said, "I can't drive, I've been drinking!"

"We've all been drinking," Cha said as he giggled, leaning on Strat.

"Ok, ok," Anakin said, "If we all were drinking, then whose driving?"

"No one!" Qui gon said, spinning around in circles.

Obi Wan started to walk towards the Temple. Well, stagger would be more accurate. "Walkies!" he said to the group. They all staggered after him, leaving the speeder there.

They only got so far though before they were preyed upon by muggers. They were very clumsy, but still better than the muggers. Obi Wan started hitting one on the head with pen, Strat poked another with a bottle and Anakin was just lying on the floor allowing Cha to trip over him. After they dealt with the bumbling muggers they resumed their journey, singing loudly all the way.

-------------------------------------------

Review please!


	5. collecting a padawan

Thanks for your reviews, we have a couple more chapters of adventures with various Jedi after this and then a Lumi/Obi romance (and Obi will get a new Padawan) Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Anakin opened his eyes slightly, but then squeezed them shut when bright light forced it's way in. His head felt like a drum that was being hit, repeatedly. His tongue had something furry on it and his Force senses were all over the place. He sat up slowly and crawled to the kitchen. He looked at his messages as the coffee slowly revived him.

"…Padawan choosing day, today is," a hologram of Master Yoda was saying. "Starts at 10:00 it does." Anakin squinted at the chrono hanging from the wall. It said 9:30.

_Sith!_ he swore mentally and rushed quickly to shower and get dressed. He looked at the spare bedroom, everything seemed in place and he made it out of his apartment at 9:55.

Anakin skidded into the main hall of the Temple right on time. He discretely positioned himself behind Qui gon. Qui gon cast a sly eye behind him. _Cutting it a bit fine weren't we?_

_No more than usual Master,_ Anakin sent back with a grin.

The ceremony was long and arduous. Anakin waited patiently for Daca Nu's name to be called.

"Who will take Daca Nu as his apprentice?" Mace Windu asked. Anakin stepped forward.

"I request to take Daca Nu as my Padawan learner," Anakin said. Daca's eyes widened in shock, as did a couple of youngling's behind him.

"Request granted," Master Yoda said, "Daca Nu, your apprentice is."

Daca walked towards his new Master and had his hair braided with a piece of Anakins. Anakin placed a reassuring hand on the nervous boy. They bowed and left the hall.

Daca followed half a step behind Anakin, as was proper. Anakin though kept sending looks behind him to the boy who was trying not to show how pleased and excited he was.

When Daca entered his new home he was amazed by the overload of colour and the number of pictures.

"Don't mind the mess," his new Master said, "I was in a rush this morning." Daca didn't care about the mess, he was just so excited about having a new Master. "Now," he said as they sat down, "are there any questions you want to ask before we get you settled in?" Daca shook his head, "Nothing?" Anakin said again, casually brushing his hair back with his hand. Daca noticed a scrape on the knuckles that was fresh.

"Master, sir?" Daca asked tentatively.

"Yes Daca?" he replied gently.

"How'd you do that?" Daca asked, pointing to the scraped knuckles.

Anakin looked at his hand, "To be honest? I'm not entirely sure, I remember some sort of fight last night, but not much beyond that," Anakin replied honestly. Daca was slightly surprised that his Master didn't remember. Seeing the surprise Anakin came straight with the boy. "Two of my friends were Knighted, we went out to celebrate and didn't return sober," Anakin said.

"Isn't that unJedi-like behaviour Master?" Daca said shocked.

Anakin snorted, "I have never been one much for Jedi like behaviour," Anakin stood up and started to clear away the mess, "Listen, there are so many Jedi codes, that it's hard to follow them all, just because we went out drinking, doesn't mean that it effects the way we do our jobs, as a member of the Grey Guild, I often had to drink for my assignment. When your older you'll understand that the rules are there to guide us into the right decisions rather than, if you do that you'll become a Sith."

Anakin knelt down next to the confused boy. "Know your emotions, understand them and let them go into the Force. It is our emotions that can lead us to the Darkside, but they can also lead us further into the Light, what I'm going to help you learn is how to distinguish the good from the bad. The obsessive emotions from the ones that will help us, do you understand?" Anakin asked the little boy.

Daca nodded, "Kinda, what your saying is that if we feel emotions and us them to a point then we become better Jedi's but if we let them rule our decisions we are in danger of falling to the Darkside."

Anakin smiled, the boy had go it, "Well, I wouldn't say better Jedi, just Jedi like Master Qui gon and myself. But you have the idea." Anakin looked at the boy, "Now, since we are going to be here for a few months before missions, why don't we go spar, and while we're in the Temple, maybe Lumi will come home and start baking us treats," the boy was already up and walking towards the door, ready for his training session. He then stopped and turned round.

"Luminara Hapin?" the boy asked awed.

"Anakin smiled, "I thought it was well known we were friends."

"Yeah, but, she's meant to be the most beautiful Jedi ever and really really smart and none of my friends will believe me if I say I've met her!" Daca said in shock.

Anakin laughed loudly, he scuffed up Daca's hair as they headed out the door, "Well wait until you've actually met her before telling your friends."

Daca and Anakin had a great afternoon going over drills and fighting methods. They really bonded over a love of mechanics and Daca was a good student. He paid attention to what he was being told and obviously enjoyed training.

At dinner, Daca and Anakin entered to canteen. All around there were various Jedi of all levels. Daca went off to join his friends to tell them all about his day. Anakin went to join a group of Jedi on another table.

"I see you have a little shadow," Obi Wan said, pointing to Daca.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing how much he looks like a certain friend of mine," Anakin said with a smirk. Qui gon, who was sitting near them, laughed out loud at that. Obi Wan looked a little abashed.

"Keep me updated on his progress won't you?" Obi Wan asked.

"Of course," Anakin said. The conversation then turned to more interesting things, like figuring out what they had done last night.

--------------------------------------------

Review please!


	6. discovery

Thanks for all your reviews, we will soon be getting to the Obi/Lumi romance, but first some adventuring. Next chapter, a Daca/ Ani advetnure!

Chapter 6

Cha sat round the negotiation table. He had been a Jedi for a year and was already getting a reputation as a shrewd negotiator who managed to make everyone walk away happy. He loved the cut and chase. He knew he was essentially a pencil pusher now, but he had never really seen the need for violence. Of course, if he ever went on a mission with his old master or Anakin, his best friend, violence often ended up as a necessity. Those two seemed to attract trouble. He would hate to see what would happen if they were paired together, the consequences could be big. Thinking of his friends, he laughed inwardly, thinking of the difference in all their chosen futures. Anakin, of all people, now had a Padawan, and from what he had heard they were forever getting into and out of trouble. Lumi was somewhere undercover, spying on someone no doubt, they barely ever saw her anymore, she was always on some shady mission, and Strat spent his time touring the various obscure worlds looking for ancient artefacts, and occasionally getting some actual work done in the meantime.

The negotiations on this particular occasion had been short. Cha walked around the palace feeling pleased with the results. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up in a deep basement. It was obvious that no one had been there for some time. Looking around the room he saw a strange beeping in the corner. He walked over and watched the strange thing beep and he seemed to loose himself in the red light.

-------------------------

_1 year later_

Strat climbed the cliff face. The orange rock was crumbly and finding a hand hold was difficult. He was wearing his climbing gear, which consisted of shorts, and short robe and a belt with chalk and grappling on. He was an experienced climber and enjoyed stretching his muscles to move upwards with the wind blowing across his back. He finally reached his destination. Since he had joined the Red Guild he had spent his time looking out for artefacts that belonged to the Sith. It was a small Guild, but just as important as any other. He enjoyed the challenge, searching for possible locations.

So far they had yet to find the Sith stronghold, but they had found many artefacts. Strat climbed through a small crevice in the side of the rock face. He followed a long dark tunnel till he found what he was looking for. He had found the jackpot. The was a skeleton in the middle of the cave, around him were books of various ages, but perfectly preserved. There were also machines, labelled and recorded properly. Strat looked at the book nearest to him, it was in a foreign language he couldn't understand, but it looked important. Strat started to carefully store all the items in a bag. With all the stored he climbed out the cave and made his descent, the books dangling from his belt. Strat felt like a kid on his birthday. He couldn't wait to get stuck into the various books to see what they said.

---------------------------

Strat was back at the Temple pouring over his finds. The most interesting part of them were the prophecies. It was old Jedi relics he had found. The members of his Guild and the Council had looked over the finding with great interest. Especially two of the prophecies found. One of the books was one long prophecy of the past hundred years or so and went on into the future for several hundred years. It was called the Goiden Prophecy, after the man that wrote it. There was a whole chapter about the Chosen One and the Guide. Most of it was gibberish or no longer relevant or so far in the future it was too hard to understand. It was in an ancient language and the translation could vary, making it difficult to interpret. But the most controversial thing found was a snippet of a prophecy about the Chosen One. They called it the Agitene Prophecy because Agitene meant love in the language the Prophecy was written.

"Love, lost and found,

The land of sun and peace,

The Chosen One will be bound,

The Queen will bowl him over,

Her charms will make him fall,

A Queen, but not a Queen,

A politician, but different,

She will give him peace

And he will give her life."

"Strat what is this?" Anakin asked as they sat in Ani's quarters looking over the things Strat had found.

"It's a prophecy about you, and how you'll find love," Strat said.

"And I wanted to know this because…?" Anakin asked, waving a copy around.

"Well, from what we can tell from the Goiden Prophecy is that you children will be important, and that this will be their mother, so I don't want you making a fool out of yourself when you meet her!" Strat teased.

"As if," Daca said walking in. "Master is a real ladies man, they all try to get 'in' with him." Anakin sent Daca a dirty look. Daca merely tried to look innocent and failing.

"Did you listen to the whole conversation?" Strat said worried, no one was really meant to know Anakin was the Chosen One and it could cause Ani problems later.

Anakin looked at Strat, "Oh, he already knows. It's kinda hard not to find out when we went to Kalan 3 and the resident wise people started treating me like a God because of the prophecy."

"I thought they were insane personally," Daca said. At thirteen, Anakin had finally managed to get Daca to be respectful, but human! It made him a much more interesting travelling companion.

"So did I, anyway, he found out then," Anakin said drinking from his cup.

"So, Daca, what's it like to find out your Master is the Chosen One?" Strat asked with a grin.

"It has it's perks, like we won't have to go to that festering planet again," Daca said sitting looking for his books for his studies.

"Daca!" Anakin warned.

"Sorry Master," Daca said, but there was a glint of menace in both Daca and Anakin's eyes. All Strat could think was that they were suited for one and other.

------------------------------

Review please!


	7. forest people

Thanks for all your reviews. We have a long adventury type chapter with Daca and Ani. Next one will be the start of the Lumi/Obi romance. Enjoy

Chapter 7

_1 year later_

Daca had been Anakin's padawan for three years and they had been action packed. Daca it seemed was picking up his Master's tendency to find trouble. They had been sent on all sorts of missions from protecting, spying, negotiating and settling disputes. Most of their missions had been underhanded and off the Jedi mission logs and had to be dealt with discretely. It was what they were best at, even if they did manage to get into some sort of trouble. Daca's Master had managed to teach Daca how to be self sufficient and how to manage on his own, should he get into trouble. His Master had also taught him how to disappear into all level of society and how to mingle and be one of them. Many a night Daca and his Master could be found in the lowest of dives with street scum, assassins and every level of crook and criminal. It showed Daca that all evil has a grey area, that no one was completely evil and he learnt that in ten minutes compared to the years the Temple spent trying to teach him. Daca thought Anakin was a brilliant teacher, he made everything seem so simple and easy to understand and was a great believer in gaining ones own experience. Daca had to admit, he hero worshipped the charismatic rogue Jedi.

At that moment they were walking through a forest on the way to the nearest settlement. Though outwardly silent, Daca and his Master often talked mentally, and Daca's was developing a humour of his own. The town settlements outside the forest's were having trouble with the settlements inside the forest. It was the job of the Jedi to negotiate peace. It wasn't something Daca and his Master usually did, but there were exceptions to every rule and Anakin had contacts in the forest settlements, which was a good thing as they were walking in alone and most people who walked into these forests never returned.

_Calm young one,_ his Master sent, _This will be an easy negotiation._

_Master, every time you say that it ends in bloodshed,_ Daca said with nervous humour.

_Not even we can make this one bloody,_ his Master replied. Though rarely sent to negotiations, they somehow managed to be the ones which had plenty of hidden problems and negotiations were written at the end of a sabre point. He felt reassured by his Master's inward calm, right up to the point they had blasters pointed at them from every direction.

-------------------------------------

Anakin walked through the forest with his padawan. He had refused escort, it would only cause further problems. He looked at his agitated padawan and smiled. He and Daca had grown close during the last few years and Anakin enjoyed the young boys company and his growing humour which was turning out to be similar to his fathers.

He looked around at the surrounding trees knowing they were being watched and followed, his padawan hadn't seemed to pick it up though. They didn't usually get negotiation assignments, but Anakin had contacts with these people. He had managed to sort out a temporary truce with the neighbouring village while he was there chasing a crook. The forest dwellers were standoffish, but they had made him more than welcome and kept his secret of being a Jedi. He was an official member of the settlement. It was honorary, but still taken seriously by these people. He knew the secrets of the settlement and forest, something only one other person outside of the forest knew about and that was Master Yoda. Now Daca would be included in that list.

He saw his Padawan, wrapped in his cloak, shift imperceptibly as he walked. He was clearly worried. _Calm young one. This will be an easy negotiation._ Anakin loved being someone's Master. The responsibility was enormous, but he enjoyed having someone to pass his knowledge onto.

_Master, every time you say that it ends in bloodshed, _Daca replied. And that was true, few of their missions had been simple. They often ended of schedule and followed something completely irrelevant to the mission, but just as important, or their scheduled mission went wrong. Anakin laughed inwardly at some of the scrapes they had gotten into.

_Not even we can make this one bloody,_ Anakin sent as he watched the people following them drop from the trees and surround them with blasters.

(Hello) "Hei," Anakin said bowing slightly before the leader.

(What brings you here, Anakin Skywalker?) "Hva fører De her Anakin Skywalker?" The man asked with a small look, the weapons lowered slightly.

(Negotiations. The town folk are worried about the people that keep going missing.) "Forhandlinger. Bysom folkene bekymrer seg over folket som fortsetter dra å mangling." Anakin replied to the green tinged man. The species was tall with slightly green skin. Their voices were hushed and calmed and soothing. Their eyes piercing.

(And this is?) "Og dette er?" the man asked, jutting his chin towards Daca.

(Daca Nu my apprentice) "Daca Nu, min lærling," Anakin replied. They looked at each other in the eyes for a long while.

(You will want to talk to the king, follow me.) "De vil ha snakke med kongen, følger meg." he said, turning away and walking off.

Anakin wrapped his long dark cloak around himself to ward off the cold. He turned to his apprentice, his hood blocking part of his site. "Come on," he said, and they walked off escorted by half a dozen forest dwellers.

_Master how did you know their language? I haven't heard it before,_ Daca asked as they walked off.

_I learnt it last time I was here. It was important to them that I learn it, Master Yoda helped me with the fine touches back at the Temple. _ Anakin looked over at his apprentice with a curious look. _It won't take you too long to learn._

_I'll need to learn it Master?_ Daca sent back.

_You'll need to be initiated into the people like Master Yoda was centuries ago and was years ago. To be initiated you need to learn the language. Don't worry I'll help you. _Anakin replied.

_Why do I need to be initiated at all? _Daca asked, uncomfortable with the whole thing. He had an aversion to ceremonies since the people of Requina had him stripped down and bathed by four young women. It was something that was never mentioned in front of him again. Unless Anakin felt like making his Padawan blush.

_You will be seeing something in this forest that can not be talked of unless to another forest dweller. The ceremony is simply to ensure you will not tell an outsider and enable us to talk about it with you. It doesn't hurt, I promise. _Anakin sent back reassuringly.

_And you went through this Master?_ Daca sent back, searching for reassurances.

_Yes, I did,_ Anakin sent Daca a smile. _It won't hurt a bit, I promise!_

_What won't! _Anakin was saved from replying as they arrived at the city. Above ground were several houses joined together by wooden walkways. It was a massive jumble of tree houses gently lit by the sun through the trees. They walked up to the main walkway to be greeted by the King and his wife.

Anakin bowed before the couple with his fingers laced over his stomach. "May vägleder tänder den viktiga Arafinen dig och ditt folk till warmth och denna dag." he murmured in official greeting to the ruling house. (May the great Arafin guide you and your people to warmth and light this day.)

The King walked towards Anakin and touched his head in benediction to a wise one. "May vägleder den viktiga Arafinen din långt igenom denna värld, klok," The king said in benediction as Anakin rose from his bow. Anakin was treated as a Wise One. It meant that he was of an equal level to the Kings highest council members and advisors. (May the great Arafin guide your way through this world, Wise One.) The Arafin was the one that they believe controlled everything. Basically the Force. "Vi välkomnar returen av vår borttappada broder," The King said out load to the surrounding people. They cheered in reply. (We welcome the return of our lost brother). Anakin moved to come beside the King as they walked away to talk quietly. Daca followed behind discretely and the Queen stayed where she was to get the reports from their guides.

"You know why I have come," Anakin said in basic. In casual conversation the forest dwellers used a mixture of both their native language and basic.

"Yes, yes," the king said wearily. "There isn't much I can do, you know the forest sprites have a mind of their own. They have not always been so, they used to be a gentle society, living in peace."

"It's this growing Darkness," Anakin replied. "I will have to talk to them."

The King nodded in agreement. "After your apprentice is brought into the fold. But first we will rest, the ceremony will begin in three days at dusk."

Anakin nodded and bowed away. Though Anakin didn't live here and would probably never live here, they had assigned him quarters years ago anyway. He brought his Padawan to his rooms where they started to learn the language for Daca's initiation.

-------------------------------

"Master?" Daca said from behind Anakin. Anakin had gone out to the balcony to meditate in the forest peace as night was drawing in. It was a time of quite contemplation for their people and Anakin enjoyed that time of night there.

"Yes, Padawan?" Anakin replied to the voice from behind him.

"Earlier you mentioned that it wouldn't hurt much, what's going to happen?" Daca asked, slightly nervous. Anakin didn't reply, simply rolled up his sleeve to show the drawing of leaves on a vine circling his arm halfway between his shoulder and elbow. It was exquisitely drawn and looked so real. "Wow, I get one of those!" Daca asked in shocked awe.

"Yes, but don't go showing it to all your friends, I would be frowned at by all the Jedi in the Temple for allowing it." Anakin then thought for a moment, "Well, all apart from master Yoda, he couldn't really complain since he has one as well."

"Master Yoda has a tattoo?" Daca asked with his mouth hanging open and his eye wide.

"Of course, he's a legitimate member of this community as well." Anakin smiled at the young boys shock and awe.

They stood together in companionable silence for a while.

"Master?" Daca said.

"Yes?" Anakin replied with a smile.

"Why haven't you been made a Master yet? I mean, I hear people talking about how you should be one by now and that there can be no reason why you aren't," Daca seemed slightly hesitant about asking this.

"I don't want to be a master," Anakin replied.

"Why not, Master?" Daca asked. Confused as to why anyone would not want to be a Master.

"If I were to become a Master, I would get piled up with a load of responsibilities and put in charge of people. Basically it's a load of paperwork I don't want to deal with, and it would mean that I would spend less time doing missions I enjoy." Anakin looked at the boys understanding face. "Besides, it's just a title. A title won't change who I am, or how good a Jedi I am," Anakin looked at his Padawan trying to stifle a yawn again. "Alright young one, bed," Daca obediently climbed into his bed and went straight to sleep. Anakin stood by the railing and calmed his mind as he searched the forest for the sprites, once he found them he felt their anger, rage and distress. The Force was being clouded by the Dark side, and unfortunately the creatures of the Force were being affected by it.

Force creatures were creatures that weren't born or evolved, they couldn't reproduce. They were beings that were created from the living Force. One of the reasons they had been pestering him to become a Master was that they would then ask him to be on the Council permanently. Few on the Council knew about the Force creatures, only Master Yoda and Master Windu. It was something that wasn't spread around as they would then be sought after creatures. Though he would go ask, Anakin already knew what was wrong with the creatures. They had felt the approaching Darkness, they were confused by the cloudiness in their visions. The Dark side was changing them, making them more aggressive and it was they that were behind the attacks. Being half a Force creature himself, Anakin had felt the disturbance in the Force and was dismayed by it. He tried to soothe the creatures out there, but it did limited good. Giving up for the moment he went to bed and slept.

--------------------------------------------

The day had come. Daca was welcomed into the forest people's fold and gained his tattoo. It was a proud day for them both and Anakin took a holo pic to show Obi Wan when they got back to the Temple. It was one to keep on his wall.

While Daca was being taught about the secrets of the forest, including the Force creatures, Anakin walked past the King with a nod. Daca would not be going with him to face the sprites. They barely even spoke to the forest dwellers let alone a young boy who they didn't know. Anakin snuck out of the town and walked to a clearing a mile outside the town. He sat down and started to feel the place around him, joining with all things and every being. He then searched out and reached the sprites. Fairly soon they all surrounded him. Clambering on him and excited to see him. He was a one of them and was welcomed as such, but he was also one who brought light a clarity to them. Anakin knew their problem, but unfortunately couldn't do anything about that just then. He reassured them that he would do all he could to eradicate the Sith, but that it would take years before he could. In the meantime he taught them how to reach the Light side of the Force. Something they could touch, even when the Dark side covered everything. He taught them to reach out to the trees and feel their life and the Force flow through them. It took all that day and the next. He just sat there, patiently teaching them how to feel the Light. He hen negotiated with them. For teaching them to touch the Light and not be confused they promised not to take anymore people, in fact they no longer had any need to.

Feeling better after a long days work, Anakin got off the ground and stretched all his kinks out before making his way back to the town. He was dead on his feet, and when he came in approach his padawan caught his master before he collapsed. Before they left for their quarters Anakin nodded in passing to the King, who heaved a sigh of relief. It was done.

Daca half dragged, half carried Anakin back to their quarters, due to the fact he received no chastisement or questions, the forest dwellers had obviously already explained what had happened. _Good, that means I won't have to and can go to sleep. _Anakin thought as he fell on the mattress, going under before his head hit the pillow.

--------------------------------

Anakin and Obi Wan sat alone in his quarters talking about Daca.

"You let him get a TATTOO!" Obi Wan shouted in anger.

----------------------------------

Review please!


	8. dispair

I am so sorry this is late. When I tried to write this chapter last week it kept coming out flat, so I decided I needed a short break. It is now a lot better. Thanks for all you reviews!

Chapter 8

Obi Wan stood before the Council for another mission. As a Master they expected him to take it easy with the dangerous missions, for some reason they thought that a Master would stick out as a Jedi. Obi Wan had never understood this logic, but he had become slightly roguish and often went against the Council and did the more dangerous missions anyway. Much to their frustration. He had also declined a seat on the Council numerous times, for the same reason.

"To the Bespin system you must go," Yoda said.

"You will be working with a Grey Guild agent to find information about a social anarchist," Mace replied. "She is working in a bar called the Encre. You are going to have to help her retrieve the information we require then discretely get her out of there. You will have to be disguised."

"I understand Masters," Obi Wan said bowing again before retreating out of the Chamber.

"Do you think we should have told him it's Luminara he's going to get out?" Mace said once the door was closed.

"Find out soon, he will," Yoda said with a slight smirk. And people said the council members didn't have a sense of humour.

----------------------------

Obi Wan walked into the bar and sat down for a drink. He peered over the top to signal the barmaid that he wanted to be served and he saw a rather nice bottom wiggling in a tight skirt. She was bent over grabbing bottles from the cellar. When she straightened, Obi Wan saw a tight blond bun at the back of her neck, long shapely legs, rounded hips and a narrow waist. Her arms were lithe and graceful, like a dancers, but there was a lot of toned muscle underneath the pale skin. She turned round to get Obi Wan's order and her pale grey eyes widened in shock. Eyes that Obi Wan knew so well. They were Luminara's. Recovering from their shock quickly enough, Lumi sashayed over to him, "What'll you have darling?" she asked in a heavy Correllian accent.

"Whiskey," Obi Wan said. She nodded with a knowing smile and walked away to get him the drink. For the next few hours, while the bar was busy and Lumi was walking backwards and forwards serving drinks and dealing with overly familiar customers. Obi Wan sipped his drink gradually, watching her work. He didn't think he would ever work with Lumi again, it appeared the Council were as sneaky as ever, or maybe Qui gon had noticed the look Obi Wan always had when they talked about her. She looked healthy, but even with the calm exterior, Obi Wan saw the pain that flashed occasionally in her eyes. She had never really recovered from her assault by Maul. Obi Wan was only pleased he was now dead and couldn't harm her any more, but the scars were still there, even if they were no longer visible.

Once the bar had calmed down she came over to Obi Wan and perched nearby.

"How are you?" she asked with an impish smile.

"Well, you?" Obi Wan replied calmly.

Lumi nodded in reply. She moved forward slightly, it would look as if they were getting 'close' to observers, but it was really so that she could talk to Obi Wan without being overheard. "He's the one in the corner, so far he has had two businessmen and a Senator come talk to him."

Obi Wan didn't turn around to get a look at him, he simply nodded and kept drinking. "Where does he live?"

"He has an apartment in the ritzier side of town, I haven't been able to get close yet,"

Lumi replied, sliding off the bar and getting him another drink.

"I'll follow him when he leaves, you meet me at your place, tonight we'll stake out his place and try and get in," Obi Wan replied as Lumi came back. Lumi nodded in reply. The anarchist got up from his table. A little while after Obi Wan tossed back his drink and followed. He gave Lumi a cheeky smile and a nod as he left, she only grinned in reply and went back to work.

----------------------------------

Lumi arrived home to a quiet flat. It was small with only one bedroom and a small refresher. She took off her shoes with relief, whoever designed heels should be chopped down with a light sabre. She sat on the sofa with a sigh. She had been on her feet for hours. She had been working here for a few weeks, they had been given tips that something was going to happen. The only thing she had been able to find so far was that anarchist. It was a small lead, so it was something to check out.

Lumi got up and started to make tea. As she nibbled on a piece of cake she had baked earlier, she thought about Obi Wan. The one man she had ever met that could make her go weak at the knees simply by smiling. It was a good thing he didn't smile that often. She had had the hugest crush on him, she always had. Only Master Jinn had ever figured it out. Not even her Master Adi Gallia had figured it out. Lumi thought about this mission, they would be stuck in small cramped spaces together and were going to be in close contact. This was not going to be good for her as she tended to loose her edge slightly with him around. Touching him and being near him was going to be unnerving for her. She was resolved to be unaffected by his nearness, and maybe, just maybe she would be able to get over the crush.

She heard the door open and entered the sitting room wit two mugs off tea. Obi Wan shook the water off his coat and sat down, accepting the tea.

"He's gone back to his apartment. I scoped the place out, we should be able to get through the ventilation shafts, but it's going to need both of us."

Lumi nodded and went off the get dressed for the mission. She came out a few minutes later in a tight fitting black jumpsuit. It clung to her every curve and Obi Wan was having a hard time not staring. They walked out the door and walked to the block of flats.

They climbed up the drainpipe to the side of the building where the ventilation fan whirled round. They took off the grate and stopped the fan long enough for them to climb through and shimmy through the ducts. They silently made their way to the anarchists apartment. They lay in the duct, either side of the grate and listened to the conversation going on below. It was an arms deal. To the Trade Federation!. Obi Wan and Lumi looked at each other. The Trade Federation were getting into something big. Lumi bit her lip as she felt Obi Wan's leg next to hers. She shook of the feelings running through her and started to undo the duct cover. Once the man had left they bugged his phone line. The anarchist unfortunately came back before they could escape through the vent. They went into an empty closet as Obi Wan held the vent cover over the hole. The closet was small and Lumi was flat against Obi Wan's chest. The tension was thick as any movement caused them to rub against each other. It didn't help that the anarchist had brought a friend home, who were getting very close, judging by the sounds coming from the room outside.

Lumi shifted slightly to get more comfortable against his hard chest, unfortunately she also brushed up against something that grew in size. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. He looked uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. Taking a deep silent breath, she decided to take a chance and reached up to brush his hair away from his face and stroke his cheek. His face jerked down to hers in a sudden movement. At the shock in his face Lumi started to become uncertain, but her bent his head and brushed her lips with his. It was sweet and gentle and incredible tentative. Obi Wan felt her hesitant shy response and kissed her a little deeper. They shouldn't be doing it, but they were. When their lips parted they were breathing slightly irregularly. I the dark they could see each others eyes dark with desire.

Outside the closet though, they could only hear snoring, it was their chance to get out. Obi Wan looked at Lumi before gently opening the door and looking out. Through the opposite doorway he could see the anarchist and his partner asleep in bed. They silently climbed into the duct and made their way out.

On the way to her flat, Lumi and Obi Wan didn't say anything, sexual tension thick between them. As the door closed to her flat, Obi Wan pulled her into his arms. The kiss was hard and passionate. Lumi's body was aflame with desire as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Obi Wan's hands slide down her body to her bottom where he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Carrying her to the bedroom, Obi Wan knocked the answer machine over, turning it on.

Through the sexual haze, Lumi heard one of the messages, "…contact us," Mace Windu was saying. It effectively put an end to the mood. Lumi slid her legs to the floor as Obi Wan let go of her slightly. They turned to the machine that had destroyed the mood and then at each other.

"We can't do this," Obi Wan said, letting her go and standing back slightly.

Lumi looked at him slightly puzzled, "Why not?"

"I couldn't do anything with you without feeling something deeper than attraction. I feel more for you than a Jedi should, but if we were to do this…" Obi Wan looked torn.

Lumi felt sick inside. She knew he was right. If they did do anything they would love each other fiercely and if something were to happen to the other, they would die inside and never be the same. She nodded in agreement, tears dribbling down her face, her head bowed down. She walked into her bedroom and shut the door quietly. Leaning against the door, she slide down it into a ball and cried. They had made a commitment to the Order, and the Order said they couldn't love. If they left, what would they be? Obi Wan would grow to hate her for having to give up the only thing he had ever known. Lumi cried, she would never know the feeling of Obi Wan holding her, kissing her, loving her again. She felt so alone.

-----------------------------------

Obi Wan watched as Lumi went into her bedroom. He moved over to the closed door and placed a hand on the smooth wood. He had hurt her, and that was one thing he had never wanted to do. His insides were all mixed up and he felt as if he were in physical pain. He fell to his knees and tried to block out the pain. This was the closest he could get to her without going in there, the closest he would get to holding her. He had made a complete mess out of it. But they couldn't be together, the Code forbid it. For once in his life he was conflicted about whether to follow the Code or his heart. He often went against the Council, but he had never crossed the Code. Now he wanted to. More than anything, just to be with her. He sat down to wait out the night. He had never felt so alone.

---------------------------

Review please!


	9. mission gone bad

Thanks for your reviews!

Chapter 9

Obi Wan stood in the small kitchen making the coffee. Lumi was still in her bedroom. He had spent the entire night on the floor, cursing himself for being so stupid and hating himself for hurting her. He should never have stolen those sweet kisses yesterday, now everything was worse between them. Now he knew what it was like to kiss her, and he wanted that feeling again. The feeling of warmth and protectiveness when he held her in his arms, but he couldn't. It would only end with them in pain, even more so than what they were already feeling. He bent his head in sorrow. He had hurt her, and he had never wanted that.

He heard the door open, it was Lumi, she was so quiet as she walked across the room. Obi Wan had bittersweet feelings, he knew the pleasure of holding her, he felt better just by being near her, but he couldn't touch her, hold her. They were Jedi. They had to act like it.

-----------------------

Lumi looked over at Obi Wan, he was silent. She had felt his eyes on her when she entered the room. They were quiet and serious. She avoided his eyes, she couldn't look at him at all without longing, but his eyes were the one place which showed any emotion. Years of working in politics and negotiations had taught him to hide his emotions, but in his eyes there would always be an undetectable glimmer, something only his close friends picked up. She didn't want to see his love in there, she knew he felt it, but knowing and seeing were two different things, and it was killing her inside to love him and not be able to do anything about it.

Later that day they would be going to the weapons exchange, they would never be alone again after that. They didn't say a word to each other as Lumi packed up her belongings and they went into Obi Wan's freighter. The journey started off silently, Obi Wan and Lumi sat in the cockpit as the prepared for light speed. The arms deal was to take place on a system not far from Bespin. Obi Wan kept looking at Lumi when she had her head turned, and Lumi looked at Obi Wan when his was turned. When it got to midday, Lumi went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. When Obi Wan followed He started to make the coffee. The room was small and they kept bumping into each other. Reaching past her for a mug, Obi Wan was pressed against the side of Lumi. They froze, Lumi turned her head up to face Obi Wan and he gently lowered his head and they started to kiss. Lumi broke the kiss first, turning her head away.

"No, I shouldn't have done that," Lumi said looking at the lunch she was preparing.

Obi Wan placed a hand over Lumi's, he had given up trying to deny what he felt. "A day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm with you, I'm in agony," Obi Wan said seriously, he gently turned her towards him to face him, "The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kisses we should never have shared. My heart is beating, hoping those kisses will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask…" he said. His face contorted in pain as he looked at Lumi upturned face. She didn't respond, her eyes filling with tears, "If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me."

Lumi reached up to cup his face gently, "...I can't. We can't. It's just not possible. You said so yourself."

"I was wrong. Anything's possible. Lumi, please listen…" Obi Wan said, he turned his face into her hand and gently kissed it.

"You listen," she interrupted savagely, pulling her hand away, "Obi Wan, we can't, we're Jedi, we aren't allowed to form permanent relationships. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other," she bent her head at the last.

"Then you do feel something!" he said gently placing a hand under her chin and pulling it up.

"Obi Wan, you know as well as I that something is coming, we can't leave the Order, and we can't risk expulsion." Lumi shook her head.

"Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away... but I can't." he said, looking at her intently.

"You're to important to the Jedi future, you know that! We can't do this," Lumi started to walk out of the kitchen. Obi Wan leant against the kitchen counter, slightly slumped, watching the floor.

"It wouldn't have to be that way... we could keep it a secret," he whispered as she was leaving.

Lumi turned back slightly, "Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to. The Jedi Council would see through it to easily. I couldn't do that. Could you, Obi Wan? Could you live like that?"

They looked at each other, pain being shared in their eyes.

"No. You're right. It would destroy us," he said, bending his head to look at the floor in defeat as Lumi silently left. She didn't come back.

--------------------------------

They arrived at the arms deal. There was a range of people and species around. They recognised a Hut and some known bounty hunters, nothing of interest till they saw some Neimodians. Looking at each other, Obi Wan nodded to Lumi that he had seen them before sneaking down there to see why. On the rest of the journey there they hadn't said anything. It was a case of get in, get out with minimum fuss. Lumi then saw something she did not want to see at an illegal arms sale. It was a pyro bomb. Incredibly dangerous and hard to detect. It was a basic explosive device that could wipe out a whole city, but with the added benefit of shrapnel killing anyone the blast missed and the sending pulses of radiation in a 100 mile radius. It was a nasty piece of machinery and was banned with good reason. Lumi walked over to it and looked it over as if interested in buying it.

"Well pretty lady? You interested?" one of the sellers asked.

"Maybe," she said professionally. "This is a pyro bomb right?"

"Yes, guaranteed to cause wide spread devastation in at least a 100 mile radius." The man seemed proud of the technological terror.

"How much?" she asked.

"For you?" he said with a leer looking over her body, "10 000 credits."

Lumi looked over the man's shoulder. Obi wan was heading towards her, and noticed the weapon as well. He nodded in agreement to the standard procedure. A weapon like that could not be let out at any costs and the man who made it couldn't live. "You make this yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, and no one else knows how, I can guarantee that." The man walked behind her and caressed her bottom, "I could be persuaded to part with it for 8 000, but only in exchange for something extra," he whispered in her ear.

Lumi didn't answer, she ignited her light sabre, turned round and held it to his throat. The man knelt down in terror. Everyone around was still in panic. Jedi! "You sure you made this?" she asked in a deadly tone.

"Yes yes," he said looking at the blade in fear.

Lumi nodded and brought a nearby box over and knocked the man over the head. Obi Wan had reached her and was gently storing the bomb for disposal. It was then that everything broke loose. They were suddenly being fired upon from every direction. Standing back to back, they used their light sabres to deflect the various shots. Most of the men down, the rest fleeing, they left a little present. When they lowered their light sabres, Lumi went over to check on their unconscious prisoner as Obi Wan started to pull the bomb away to be dismantled. It was then that a small explosive went off near Lumi. Their prisoner was dead and Lumi was lying on the ground covered in blood. Obi Wan rushed over to her. She was still alive, barely.

Lumi was trying to say something, but there was blood in her mouth preventing her.

"Shh, shh," Obi Wan said quietly as he gently rocked her in his arms. There were tears falling down his face.

She opened her eyes wide as if trying to stay awake, "I love you," she choked out before everything went black.

----------------------------

I loved that scene from AOTC and needed it in here, this is where it fit best. Anyway. Is she? isn't she? review please!


	10. the decision

Thanks for all your reviews. Not long now till Padme and Anakin meet!

Chapter 10

Lumi woke with a major headache. She looked around the room. It was white. The walls were white, the ceiling was white, the bed linen was white, even the medial equipment was white. The only thing not white, was a sleeping Obi Wan curled in the chair next to her bed. He looked so sweet and peaceful sitting there, his clothes in a mess, his beard a scruffy mess. Lumi thought back to what she said before she went under, and it was true. She loved him, and there was no going back. She didn't know what they were going to do now, but she hoped they would be together. Lumi smiled as she watched him stir and awaken. He stretched slightly and looked over at her. He looked slightly startled to see her awake, and then so pleased, Lumi couldn't help but laugh slightly. She then winced as pain radiated through her ribs.

Obi Wan leant forward and placed a hand on her arm reassuringly, "Be careful, you're still healing."

"How long have I been here?" she asked, her voice croaking slightly, "and where is here?"

"We're on Polis Massa," Obi Wan said gently, sitting back down, "We've been here about a week. You had major internal damage." Obi wan looked slightly concerned.

Lumi nodded with a slight smile, "How long will I be stuck here then?"

"Until they feel you fit for travel, where you will go straight to the healer wards in the Temple," he said sternly.

"Has the Council been informed yet?" she asked, avoiding the subject that was bound to come up in case it contained rejection.

"Yes, they'll be sending someone tomorrow," he said, "You're lucky we were so close to here, you could have died."

Lumi smiled reassuringly, "It's what we do Obi Wan."

"Well, I don't want to be apart from you, to deny what I feel. The next time something happens, I want to have spent every minute making memories with you," Obi Wan looked so sweet and sincere. Lumi smiled and covered his hand with hers.

"I want that too. I love you," she said looking at him intently.

Obi Wan smiled as he leant over and gently kissed her, "I love you," he said as he moved back. "We'll have to tell the Council," he said seriously.

"I know," she said, unafraid of being expelled. They looked at each other and smiled.

The next day the Jedi from the Council arrived to deal with the weapon and to help transport Lumi back to the Temple. Obi Wan's freighter was already disposed of for the next mission. Obi Wan was sitting with Lumi who was sitting in a hover chair ready to be discharged. She was wearing a rather fetching white hospital gown.

"I wonder who they've sent," Lumi said as they waited for the Jedi.

"Well, we'll know soon enough," Obi Wan replied with a smile. They had spent all of yesterday talking about anything and nothing and they were prepared to face the Council, together.

--------------------------------

Qui gon walked into the medroom. The one thing he noticed immediately was that Lumi was smiling. She hadn't smiled much in years, but she was smiling now, big a broad. The horror and pain that usually was in her eyes wasn't there anymore. She was happy and calm for the first time since that fateful mission and from the look of it Obi Wan was the reason behind it. He smiled, it looked like the Council's plan had worked.

"Lumi? Ready to go?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Master Jinn!" she exclaimed with delight as she saw him, "Absolutely ready to go."

Obi Wan and Qui gon smiled at each other in greeting as they followed Lumi out.

"Nice wheels Master," Obi Wan said as they reached the ship. It was the latest design of Jedi technology. It was sleek and smooth and look as if it could go very fast.

"It's the ship Ani's been working on," Qui gon said with a proud grin. In his spare time, Anakin designed ships and droids and basically anything mechanical.

"He's definitely earning his keep isn't he?" Obi Wan said, looking the craft over. The Jedi Order owned the patents on various mechanical gadgets, it was how they paid for their upkeep and missions. They got various grants from the Senate, but it wasn't anywhere near enough, neither was the money they got from allowing people to tour certain places of the Temple. Anakin had designed various gadgets that were already on the market which gained them a lot of money. At the end of the year, any money left over was given to various charities so that they wouldn't become corrupted by it.

On the way back to the Temple, Obi Wan and Lumi tried to hide their relationship from Master Jinn. They both respected him enormously and knew he would be hurt by their leaving of the Order. What they didn't know was that Master Qui gon was fully aware of their relationship and was incredibly happy at the result. He also knew that the rest of the Council would be happy. They were hoping that this would happen. They had decided that relationships should be allowed, but only with the approval of the Council. If a Jedi was stable and sure of himself within the Force, then the relationship would harm no one. It had been changed so many years ago because Jedi who were not stable and had lovers ended up on the Dark side.

----------------------

"We have to tell him," Lumi said when she and Obi wan were sitting in her cabin on the ship.

"I know," Obi Wan agreed.

"Tell me what?" Qui gon said, coming into the room, looking as if he had no idea what was going on.

Lumi and Obi Wan looked at each other.

"Master," Obi Wan said, slightly unsure as to what to say. "Ah…Lumi and I….Love.. each other. And want to be together." They looked at the Councillor uncertainly.

"Hmmm," Qui gon replied, struggling to hide his smile. "This is very serious, I hope you know what this could mean?" Qui gon was enjoying dragging this out. Who said Councillors couldn't have fun?

"Yes Master, we do," Obi Wan replied seriously. Obi Wan and Lumi looked at each other and smiled comfortingly. Qui gon watched the look being exchanged with a small smile, which was quickly wiped off his face when they turned to him again.

"Well, I will let you tell the Council, but I know what they will say," Qui gon said, inwardly laughing, he did know what would be said, but it wasn't what they thought. "But first we have to get Lumi well." Qui gon nodded to them and left. He had a broad grin on his face all the way to the cockpit.

-------------------------

Obi Wan stood in front of the Council, giving the details of his mission. "…the Neimodians will attack the Naboo. But there seems to be something else behind it. I feel the presence of the Sith behind their motives." The Council took the allegation seriously. They didn't doubt Obi Wan's statements. He had faced the Sith enough times to be aware when they had a hand in something.

"Send Master Jinn and Knight Strat we will to Naboo," Yoda said, "There you must uncover this plot."

"Strat my Masters?" Qui gon said from his seat with a raised eyebrow, knowing full well that it wasn't what Strat was trained to do.

"Stuck with those books too long he has been," Yoda replied before turning back to Obi Wan. "May the Force be with you."

Obi Wan stayed where he was though.

"Is there something else Master Kenobi?" Mace Windu asked. The Council knew what Kenobi was going to say, Qui gon had been collecting payment for his bets earlier. The rest of the Council felt he had had a distinct advantage in the bet because he knew both Jedi well, but they paid up anyway and now Mace was out of pocket by several credits.

"Masters," Obi Wan said, bowing respectfully, "I should probably wait to tell you this till Luminara is well again, but I feel I must be honest. Luminara and I are in love, and while we know we will not marry, we wish to be together as partners, and if the Council does not allow this, then we are prepared to leave the Order."

Obi Wan stood waiting patiently for their reply. He could tell the Council were discussing something mentally.

_He said that rather well didn't he? _Adi Gallia said.

_Yes he did, _Yoda replied, _taught your old padawan to speak well you have Master Jinn._

_Thank you Masters, _Qui gon replied with some sarcasm

_How is your old padawan doing? _Mace asked Adi

_Well, she should be out of the medlab soon._

There was a small pause. _I think we've kept him in suspense long enough, _Mace said. _Everyone else silently agreed._

"We, the Council, permit you and Luminara to be partners, as is allowed under the revised Code," Mace said with a certain amount of pomp.

"Revised Code?" Obi Wan asked, not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Revised since the first of the year, Jedi are allowed to have partners, not wives or husband though, as long as they gain the permission of the Council. We did bulletin it, didn't we?" Master Mundi asked looking around for confirmation.

"It is not our fault if no one reads the bulletins," Mace added.

"So Lumi and I are allowed to live together?" Obi wan said, asking for confirmation.

"Yes," Mace said. "Now, I believe we will end the Council session here." All the Councillors then got out of their chairs and made their way to congratulate Obi Wan on his new partner.

"You knew," Obi Wan said accusingly to Qui gon as he came up to him laughing.

"Of course," Qui gon replied giving Obi Wan a big hug. "Now, why don't you go tell you're partner," Qui gon suggested. Obi Wan smiled at him and then ran out the room to tell Lumi the good news.

------------------------------------

A week later Lumi was discharged for the med lab, seen as fit to be out and about, though not quite ready for missions, so the Council had given her a teaching post for a few months, just till she was better, but Obi Wan suspected that the group of old softies wanted to give them some time together. It had already gone around the Temple about how they were going to be together. The older more conservative Jedi weren't happy with the change in the Code. The Council however ignored any objections given.

"So," Obi Wan said as they left the ward, "Your place or mine?" he had a suggestive grin that said whichever they went to, it didn't matter because they would be going straight to bed.

Lumi smiled and linked her arm with his as they strolled down the corridor, Jedi smiled as they passed, pleased to see a smile back on Lumi's face. "Well, since I don't have a place in the Temple, it will have to be yours," she replied.

"Why don't you have a place here?" Obi wan asked.

"I'm never here, that's why, I only have a storage room to put all my stuff in," she replied.

"Well that's the first thing to be changed. You do have a place here now," he said as they came up to his door, "here," he opened the door and followed her in. She looked around the orderly room. Everything was in it's place. There were holographs on the walls, all in line and of equal size and shape and everything was an off white colour. Lumi looked at Obi Wan with a lifted brow at the blandness of the room. Obi Wan only laughed and led her to one of the side rooms with a bed in. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to kiss her neck.

Lumi turned in his arms with a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You only have one thing on your mind don't you?"

"I have a terrible ache, only you can fix," he said, backing her up to the bed.

She fell on it with a giggle, "that is an awful line," she said as she lay back, Obi wan following. There were no more words after that.

--------------------------------

"Knock, knock," Anakin said as he entered the apartment, his side kick, Daca was following behind. At fifteen the boy had sprouted and was constantly eating. They had just come back from a mission and had heard that Lumi and Obi Wan had gotten together. It was the middle of the day, so he and Daca had decided to go see them and congratulate them.

Anakin tried to hold back a smile as he heard a lot of rustling in the other room, quickly followed by the dishevelled Jedi stumbling out of the bedroom. It was clear what they had been doing in there, Daca, fortunately seemed to be in blissful ignorance.

"Ani!" Lumi cried, before propelling herself into his arms for a great big hug.

"Hey Lumi," he replied with a laugh. When they let go he went over and hugged Obi Wan as well. "Congratulations, now you don't have to suffer your own cooking," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I have to pay for it," Obi Wan replied with a small smirk.

"Something I think you don't mind doing," Anakin replied. "Hope we didn't come at a bad time," Anakin said innocently.

"No not at all," Obi wan said, before blushing and clearing his throat a lot. Anakin merely laughed.

"So, what brings you here? You didn't come all this way to saw congratulations," Lumi said with a knowing smile.

"Well, now that you mention it…" Anakin trailed off. Lumi just shook her head in disgust and went into the kitchen. The rest sat down around the small table. Anakin looked around the place, it looked so different, there were plants and flowers and colour. It was obvious Lumi had been hard at work. It made the place homey and welcoming, as did the enticing smells that seemed to hover in the air from the kitchen.

Lumi came out with four bowls of steaming hot stew and placed them before the men. Daca gobbled it all down, and Lumi, mothering like she usually did, went and got him another bowl.

"Have you heard about Naboo?" Anakin asked once they had finished eating and Daca was chomping down another piece of cake.

"Yes," Obi Wan replied, "The Queen is either very desperate or very stupid." The Queen of Naboo had gone to the Senate to try and deal with the blockade of her planet. Qui gon and Strat were with her.

"I prefer to think of her as desperate and naïve," Lumi replied, "She's trying to do the best for her planet at 14." They all nodded in agreement.

"Well nothing will happen with regards the Senate, they are much to corrupt," Obi Wan replied.

Anakin smiled and shook his head, "You've been talking to Master Jinn again."

Obi Wan smiled in reply. "It has brought about one change though, we have a new Chancellor."

"I heard," Anakin said taking a sip of his coffee. "Chancellor Palpatine, has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

Lumi shook her head at the humour. "Yes, well, Palpatine is a very sly politician, he'll be one to watch." The other two Jedi nodded in agreement, "It seems Master Qui gon has gotten a look at our newest apprentice." Anakin and Obi Wan sent her warning looks. They obviously didn't want her talking about the Sith they faced in front of the young padawan. "Oh, honestly, if he's old enough to know about the Chosen One, he's old enough to know what it means." Though not looking happy they conceded the point.

"Tell me what?" Daca asked. He had been listening half heartedly to the conversation, his Master often discussed things that were really not interesting.

"You know the prophecy of the Chosen One right?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah," Daca answered, slightly wary.

"Basically, because I'm the Chosen One, supposedly, I will have to face and kill the Sith, and that means…"

"Oh quit belabouring the point Anakin," Lumi said crossly. "Several years ago we encountered a Sith apprentice, a few years after that Obi Wan killed him, but there are always two and he only killed the Master, so there are two Sith out there right now, and they don't like Jedi very much," Lumi summed up, glossing over her encounters with the beings.

Daca looked slightly awed, "I thought they were only rumours!" he said shocked.

"What in particular?" Anakin asked.

"That Master Kenobi killed a Sith!" he replied, looking at Obi Wan with wide eyes.

"This doesn't go beyond this room," Obi Wan warned.

"No sir, of course not," he replied.

Lumi smiled slightly, "Now that that's out of the way, I have to go to my lessons." She picked up a pile of holo pads and kissed Obi Wan on the cheek. "There's apple pie on the counter, so that you won't be coming round this evening," Lumi said as she made her way out of the door.

--------------------------------------

Lumi lay in bed that night with Obi Wan's arms wrapped around her. "Daca's a sweet boy," she said, snuggling into his warmth.

"He is, and he has the good taste to be infatuated with you," he replied.

"Me?" she asked, sitting up slightly so she could look at his face.

"Yes, you," he replied, laughing slightly, "according to the majority of the Temple, you are the most beautiful Jedi there is." Lumi flushed in embarrassment. "And why shouldn't he like you? He has the same taste in women as his father."

Lumi raised an eyebrow and gently cleared her throat. "His father?"

"Yeah. I had only been Knighted a few months. His mother was a nice women, she died in child birth," he replied.

Lumi settled down slightly, "I don't know why I didn't see it before! He looks exactly like you, only with darker hair. Does anyone else know?"

"Only Anakin, Master Yoda and Master Qui gon," he replied. Lumi smiled as she fell asleep, dreaming of little boys with blue green eyes and red gold hair as Obi wan fell asleep dreaming of little girls with grey eyes and long black curls.

-----------------------

Review please!


	11. at home with the Kenobi's

Thanks for all your reviews, this is to bring everything up to date and a sort of summary before bringing more things in. Next chapter we will be having adventures!

Chapter 11

Lumi was baking in the kitchen waiting for Obi Wan to get home. Over the last year they had fallen into a nice routine, she did all the cooking and he would wash up. Qui gon had reduced their missions for the Grey Guild, for some strange reason, so they spent most of their time teaching in the Temple. For some reason, Lumi had become one of the Padawan's favourite teachers. It might have something to do with the fact that she brought cookies to her lessons. They had been together for a year and it was strange how her love for Obi Wan grew everyday, and how much happier she was generally. Tomorrow was the Padawan choosing, and Obi Wan had decided to take on another Padawan. It was either him or Lumi and frankly, Lumi didn't want a Padawan just yet. Obi Wan had already decided on a sweet little blond boy called Bista. It was going to be a change for Obi Wan to have such a sweet innocent padawan. But then, knowing the company he would be hanging around, Lumi didn't think he would stay so sweet and innocent for long.

Obi Wan walked through the door and watched his lover in the kitchen. She had a smile on her face and was dancing around as she cooked. She had a dusting of flour across her forehead, and Obi Wan thought she had never looked better. Obi Wan walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Hello," he said.

"Hmm, hello," she replied, leaning back into his arms. They enjoyed a quiet moment being together before Lumi turned around in his arms. "How was you day?"

"Good," he said, snuffling into her hair. "I saw some old friends, they're coming for dinner."

"Whose coming?" she asked, winding his hair round her fingers.

"Qui gon, Strat, Cha Ka, Ani and Daca," he replied, loosening the tight bun and allowing the mass of black curls to fall.

"Oh, dear," she said with a frown and turned back to the kitchen, "I'm going to have to cook extra."

Obi Wan laughed, "Lumi, you always cook enough to feed plenty of people."

"But not Ani and Daca, those two would eat the table's if we let them!" she said, going back to her cooking, leaving Obi Wan to shake his head at the sight and went to set the table.

-------------------------------

They all sat around the fairly large table. (Masters got large tables in their apartments because they often needed a private area to be in conference) At 16 Daca had grown into his clothes. He had blue green eyes and a firm jaw and curly black hair. His voice still warbled and squeaked occasionally, but it had mainly settled into a deep quiet voice. He had bit of a beard coming and it showed black, even against his tanned skin. He wore a dark tunic over a brown one. Reminiscent of his Masters, but without the black leather. He was very polite and slightly shy, it seemed even though he had Anakin as a Master he still turned out to be obedient, that was of course until you saw a twinkle in his eye so much like his fathers. Lumi could see he was going to follow the same trend first started by Master Jinn. Following what they thought was right in complete defiance of the Code.

Master Jinn sat at the head of the table. He was the oldest, wisest and the one they all tried to emulate. He had developed more grey hairs. Mostly in his beard. He still had his long hair tied back and his robes were slightly crumpled, as usual. Basically, he really hadn't changed at all over the years except for a few grey hairs and a few more lines, but Lumi suspected that was due to having Anakin as a Padawan more than anything.

Cha hadn't changed, he still wore his blue robes and he was still quiet. But there was something in his eyes that disturbed her. Especially when he looked at her. There was something elusive. _We're losing him,_ Lumi thought. It was rare that he came to these kind of get-togethers, he had become withdrawn over the last few years, and that worried Lumi.

Anakin hadn't changed a bit. He wore his dark robes and looked fierce and dangerous, but there was also a laughing look in his eyes. He was the epitome of roguishness. Taking a Padawan hadn't changed him much, except make him slightly less impulsive, now that he to look after someone else's welfare. His golden hair framed his face in a mess of curls and his blue eyes were piercing. Most of the girls in the Temple swooned as he walked past and went weak at the knees when he talked to them. Lumi seemed to be the only one not effected, even Master Yaddle had been known to comment on his nice behind. Lumi saw him as a brother, so was vastly amused to see all these serious Jedi of various species fawn over him. One thing was certain, which ever girl finally got him, she would have to be incredibly stubborn and argumentative to put up with him. Lumi couldn't help but think a Senator would be perfect for him. She hadn't mentioned this to Qui gon, because if she did, she could guarantee that Anakin would suddenly be posted to look after various female senators of a young age. Actually, she probably would, just to see how Anakin would handle it!

Strat hadn't changed at all apart from gain a bit of a carefree attitude. Treasure hunting obviously agreed with him. He still had a serious outlook and loved books, but he also loved more outdoorsy activities, like mountain climbing and hiking.

Lumi then looked at her beloved Obi Wan. He had grown a beard years ago, while Cha's Master and it suited him, and at 41 he looked like he was still 20. Jedi aged slowly and often lived for a couple of hundred years, depending on their strength in the Force. He was a "proper" Jedi, well, more so than the rest of them. He was a bit of a hippy compared with the other Jedi, but more conservative compared to them and she loved him to pieces.

"So how did it go with that thing on Naboo?" Obi Wan asked. None of them had really spoken in about a year, so this was a good time to catch up.

"Well," Qui gon said, "She came and made her speech, we got a new Chancellor, we went back and killed the new Sith apprentice…"

"Well, you did," Strat interrupted.

"Yes, I did," Qui gon said before continuing, "The Queen managed to get rid of the Trade Federation from her planet, and that's the end of that."

"Nice summary," Lumi said with a smirk.

"Thanks, Qui gon said with a cocky grin.

"So what's that now?" Obi Wan said, "We've managed to get rid of two apprentices and no Masters."

"So the Trade Federation really were in league with the Sith," Lumi said.

"What was you thoughts on the Queen," Cha asked.

"Young, idealistic, wants the best for her people and a firm believer in democracy," Strat answered.

Anakin snorted, "She'll probably end up as a Senator and end up bitter and twisted."

Lumi looked closely at her friend and smiled. She wondered when the Force would introduce those two. She looked at Qui gon and noticed he too had a speculative look on his face. The smiled at each other when they realised they were thinking the same things.

"So hows it going between the two of you?" Strat asked.

Lumi and Obi Wan smiled affectionately at each other. "Good," Lumi said, "but we'll soon be three," she added. All the men, apart from Obi Wan looked at her in shocked silence and then at her tummy in terror. Lumi laughed out loud. "You lot are so easy to fool, I'm not pregnant," they all looked slightly relieved at that, "Obi Wan's getting another Padawan."

"Same here," Cha added.

"So we'll be having two little people added to the group," Ani said.

"Yep," Lumi said, "It wasn't that long ago we had the last one join, what was it, five years ago?"

"Hmmm, about that," Anakin said, they both had slight smirks on their faces. Daca's face looked up, slightly wary about what they were going to say.

"A little boy with big eyes looking up in awe, so sweet and innocent," Lumi said looking at Daca and shaking her head. "What happened?"

They all laughed slightly until Daca replied, "Master started to teach me," he replied without changing expression. They all laughed at that.

------------------------------------

Bista walked into his new home slightly behind his new Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. It was colourful and homey. The main sitting area had various objects from all around the galaxy on tables and shelves. There were some data pads and book strewn on the coffee table and cushions and throws on the sofas. There were various pictures on the walls which were mainly of four people, he recognised two of them as Knight Skywalker and Knight Hapin. The other two were Knights Ka and Dumi, they weren't as well known around the Temple, but still famous. He then noticed an enticing aroma coming from the kitchen. Out walked the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was Master Hapin. She smiled at him and held out her hand.

"Hello, Bista, I'm Luminara Hapin, but please call me Lumi," she said with a warm smile. Bista knew that his new Master lived with another female Jedi, but knowing it and confronting it, were two different things. Bista took her hand warily and shook it. "Now, you must be hungry, I've got some soup waiting for us," she said sailing into the dinning room, Bista following behind. His Master stood in the sitting room, laughing at the look of awe Bista was giving his partner. Bista sat appreciatively slurping his soup, Lumi kept sending Obi Wan amused looks as they ate. After they had finished, Lumi gathered up some data pads and kissed Obi Wan on the cheek. "I've got to get to class." she ruffled Bista's hair as she swept out of the apartment.

"Come on," his Master said, gathering up the dishes. For the next few minutes they stood washing the cutlery in silence. "Do you think you'll be able to get along with my partner?" he asked,

"She's really cool!" he said excitedly.

"Yes, well, just so you know, we will have to do extra training sessions to work off all this nice food," Obi wan said.

"I don't care, she cooks really well, doesn't she Master?"

Obi Wan smiled, "She certainly does."

--------------------------------

Lumi woke up that night, she felt that someone was frightened. She slipped out of bed, where Obi Wan still slumbered peacefully. He shuffled about a bit once she was gone, but then settled down again. Dressed in a plain slip, Lumi wandered into Bista's room. He was sitting up in bed, clearly petrified. Lumi walked over to him and sat on the edge of them bed making calming noises.

"What is it Bista?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Nothing," he said shaking his head. He saw her disbelieving look, "A nightmare."

"What about?"

"Darkness, pain, blood everywhere, you could see it pouring over the planet, consuming them, people screamed in fear, but then they were silenced," Bista started crying. Lumi gathered him up in her arms and gently rocked him.

"Shhh," Lumi stroked his head reassuringly, "I won't lie to you, I have had these dreams too, they are about what is going to come," Lumi pushed him back slightly and looked at him in the face. "I was younger than you when we had these dreams, Anakin and I. And they scared us too, they are premonitions of the future, do you understand?"

"You mean, everywhere will be covered in Darkness," he said, slightly afraid.

"From a certain point of view," she looked at him, "Going on missions with Obi Wan, you will soon discover, that not everything we think and believe is real. Darkness is coming, and we need to be strong to face it."

"You mean, Sith are real, and someday, we're going to have to face them?" he asked hesitantly.

"Exactly right," she said.

"So I have to train really hard so that we can beat them?" he asked fiercely.

"No, you have to develop a special connection with the Force so that when you fight you won't fall."

Bista nodded in understanding. He lay back down and went back to sleep as Lumi stroked his forehead thinking that he was too young and innocent to involved in this mess.

---------------------

Review please!


	12. on guard

Thanks for all your reviews, all things will be sorted out eventually, trust me! Actiony chapter, but the next one should be better, it's going to be a Daca and Ani adventure, so keep reaing. Also, there will be a little bundle of joy coming soon.

Chapter 12

_3 years later_

"Warp up warm," Lumi said as they packed up their gear. Bista and Obi Wan were on their way to Hoth to rescue a captured Senator and his daughter. They had disappeared several days ago by pirates on their way home. Contacts in the city had directed them to the icy planet of Hoth as to where they were being held.

"We will," Bista replied in his warbling voice. At 14 he had started to chance physically and all the younger girls in the Temple had noticed. Their training sessions were usually full of spectators because of obi Wan, but there were now even more watching Bista move. Lumi always laughed at her little family and their fan clubs. They all had them. Anakin so far had the most, but Obi Wan had a large following. Bista had only started gaining his and Daca, with a tough hardened body for his young age of 18, had more than enough already. Qui gon had a large group himself, for those who prefer the more mature man. Strat and Cha had their own following as well. It was a great joke to Lumi watching the crowds gather when any of them were training and she couldn't help but tease them mercilessly. Of course, they always managed to avoid the fact that she had her own group of admirers, but they always stayed away. Everyone in the Temple knew how protective her group of friends were about her and that she was already in a relationship with Obi Wan. It was strange, people kept asking her why they weren't married, well the Jedi didn't really have a marriage service they could use, and technically it was still illegal by law. The Council saying they could be together and the law saying they could were two different things.

Obi Wan walked behind her and pecked her cheek, "Don't worry, little mother," he said with a smile. They picked up all their things and started to leave.

"Obi Wan," she said with a devious smile, Obi Wan turned round and Lumi launched herself into his arms and gave him a great big sloppy kiss goodbye.

"Oh, please!" Bista said, covering his eyes, "Do you have to?"

They broke the kiss and grinned at Bista, "Yes, we have to," Obi Wan said, before picking up the stuff he dropped.

"But, your like old, and are practically my parents, and that's just ewww," he said, shaking his head to wipe away the image.

Obi Wan laughed, "come one, we don't want to keep the Senator waiting."

They left the apartment, leaving Lumi to clean the place up before she went on her mission. "Old indeed," she said to herself, "I'm only 28!"

--------------------------------

Obi Wan and Bista were hovering above Hoth. "Scanning shows a small settlement near this ridge, Master," Bista said pointing to the map. "That's probably where the hostages are."

"Hmmm," Obi Wan said frowning as he looked at the map. "Land near the outskirts, we'll want to surprise them."

"Yes, Master," Bista said, landing the ship. Once they had landed, they exited the ship and looked around the white planet before covering their eyes from the glare. "Master?"

"Yes Bista?" Obi Wan said as they walked towards the settlement.

"Something doesn't feel right, Master," Bista said, following just behind his Master.

"I know, Bista, keep your sense open and on the here and now," Obi Wan replied.

"Could it be a trap?" Bista asked.

"More than likely, I think they know we're coming."

"What do you do then Master," Bista sounded slightly worried.

"Spring the trap," Obi Wan said with a small smile.

They kept walking towards the settlement. "It's so cold master," Bista complained.

"Just think about something else, like the one time in her life Lumi burnt the dinner," Obi Wan said.

Bista laughed, "Yeah, but Master, don't you remember, she asked you to make sure the potatoes had enough water in when boiling, so it was your fault."

"Lumi knows I can't cook, she should know better," Obi Wan said with a smile.

"Well she does now, Master," Bista said, laughing.

"By the way, how are the cooking lessons going?" Obi wan asked. Lumi had decided that if Bista was going to eat anything edible on missions with Obi Wan, he would have to be able to cook.

"I think I'm as bad as you master," Bista said. "Master Lumi is despairing of me," Obi Wan only laughed. Lumi had tried time and again to get him to call her Lumi, but he wouldn't, his only concession was to cal her Master Lumi, as in fact she now was. She had been given her Mastery last year, and at 27 was one of the youngest humans to do it.

"See those exhaust vents?" Obi Wan pointed.

"Yes, Master," Bista replied.

"That's our way in," he said. They made their way through the snow to the exhaust vent. The warm steam sent chilblains through Bista, but Obi Wan seemed unaffected as they started to climb down. They came to an open vent and climbed in quietly. They then started to crawl through the duct. Once they got to an opening they swung through into the corridor. They then snuck down the corridor till they came to secured site with guards. Obi Wan went ahead as Bista watched for patrols. Obi Wan sent Force suggestion for them to fall asleep before he split into the room, Bista following. The Senator and his daughter were tied up and squirming.

"They'll be easier to manage if we kept them tied up and carried them," Bista whispered to Obi Wan.

"Easier certainly, but it would get us into trouble," Obi Wan said with a grin.

They untied the captives and gestured with their hands for silence. When the daughter nearly spoke, Obi Wan swiftly covered her mouth with his hand and gave her a stern look. They followed the quietly out. They hadn't so far given them any trouble, that was of course until they came across some of the pirates, they opened fire. Bista and Obi Wan unbuckled their light sabres and started repelling the fire as they shoved the hostages to the side out of harms way. The daughter started shrieking and an annoying pitch.

Bista and Obi Wan looked at each other in annoyance before moving forward and dealing with the pirates. Grabbing the hands of the hostages the two Jedi made their way past the now fallen pirates. The daughter looked sick at the sight, but at least she had quietened down. They managed to get out of the base without further interruptions. Obi Wan then got on his comlink, "Have extracted the hostages, time for retrieval," Obi Wan said.

"Affirmative," came the reply. Several police forces would now be arresting the pirates.

They made their way back to the ship, the hostages had taken the Jedi's cloaks to keep warm, but the daughter was still bitterly complaining. Obi Wan hated these missions, women always managed to make things difficult.

"I'm going to tell Master Lumi what you just said," Bista said with a smile. Obi Wan had then realised he had said that out loud. Obi Wan flushed, despite the cold.

"You tell and you know what's going to happen to you?" Obi Wan said threateningly.

"Not…?" Bista said as they trudged onwards.

"Yes, balance exercises, and no cookies or cakes!" Obi Wan threatened.

"Alright, alright, I won't tell Master," Bista said grudgingly.

Once they had arrived back at the transport, the Jedi stowed the passengers in the main room and gave them blankets before going to the cockpit to start the flight sequence.

"There, that wasn't to hard now was it?" Obi Wan said as they entered the atmosphere.

"No Master, it wasn't," Bista said before turning to his Master, "for once."

Obi Wan merely laughed.

------------------------------

In hyperspace, the Jedi went into the main room, only the daughter was there.

"My father went to rest," she said, Obi Wan gave Bista the nod and he went to check on him. The daughter got up from the bench, the blankets slipping off her shoulders as she slinked her way towards him. "You know, I am ever so grateful to you for getting us out of there." She placed a hand on his chest and looked at him seductively.

"M'Lady, I think you should stop before you embarrass yourself," Obi Wan said, completely unaffected as he brushed past her to look at some records.

"What's the matter, don't you find me attractive," she said sliding her hands over her body.

"I am a Jedi ma'am…"

"But even Jedi are allowed relationships now," she said, looking at him coyly.

"Even so, I have a partner," he said seriously before turning back to the terminal.

"Surely we don't compare," she said, coming over and sitting on his lap, "I am a known beauty."

Obi Wan gripped her arms and shoved her off his lap.

"Of course you don't compare," Bista said, entering the room. "Master Hapin is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy," Bista was leaning against the door, his arms crossed as he looked at the seductress.

She looked slightly ashamed at being caught and ran off to a spare room.

"Thank you," Obi Wan said with relief.

"How many is that?" Bista said jokingly referring to the number of women that threw themselves at him on their missions.

"Too many!" They sat down and started to drink some hot coffee.

"Master?"

"Yes Bista?" he replied.

"Don't you think it's a coincidence that one of the most outspoken members of the Senate and one of the contenders to the seat a few years back is suddenly kidnapped?"

"No," Obi Wan said, "I suspect that it is something to do with the Sith, but for the moment, all we can do is watch and listen." Obi Wan looked at the concerned look on his padawan's face. "Don't worry, we're not a target." Obi Wan said trying to be reassuring, but mentally he added the word, yet.

------------------

Review please!


	13. smugglers cove

Thanks for all your reviews. Padme and Anakin will meet soon, are you all waiting breathlessly? Sorry about not updating regularly, I'm having difficulty finding spare moments to write.

Chapter 13

_2 years later_

"Why are we here again Master?" Daca asked. He was 21 had the baring of a young adult, it made Anakin seem fairly old that he had a padawan who was 21 when Anakin himself was only 30. It didn't matter that Jedi lived longer lives anyway, it just made him feel old.

"We're here because Mos Eisley is the best place to insinuate ourselves with the smugglers, you will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Which makes it perfect for our purposes," Anakin turned to his Padawan, "And remember what I said?"

"I remember, Arram," Daca said with a slight grin.

"Make sure you do, your cover is the most important thing, if it slips everything else falls," Anakin cautioned, "Now, let me do the talking." Dressed as space pilots they walked into the nearest bar.

It was loud and noisy and full of smoke. In the corner was a group of slaves dancing and singing. There were tables and alcoves all around for quiet conversations and a long bar in the middle.

"Darnic," Anakin said, referring to Daca in his cover name. "Go mingle by the bar."

Daca nodded and went to order a drink as Anakin moved about the room and got involved in a Sabaac game. Daca's job was simple, to listen to the people talking around him and when he heard something about drug smugglers to pay attention. Anakin was going to insinuate himself among the smugglers and try to get them aboard as pilots. So far it was going well, they needed to get onto one of the transports to find out who was selling and to whom. It was a fairly simple operation. What Daca didn't know was that it was he was being tested to see if he was suitable for the Grey Guild. So far he was fitting in well and assuming his role. But then that wasn't exactly difficult for him as Anakin had been taking him to dives like this his whole apprenticeship.

"You can't be that old," one of the smugglers was saying to him.

"I'm 21," Daca said sipping the Correllian drink with ease.

"Nah, your not experienced enough to be a smuggler," another added.

Daca gave a small smile, "I have been on these sorts of jobs since my uncle thought me old enough to look after myself."

"And whose your uncle?" they asked.

"He's over there," he said, pointing towards the group of Sabacc players, "Arram Starkiller."

The smugglers looked at each other in awed surprise. "I haven't heard that name in years!"

"He's been working on the other side of the galaxy, helping out my mother and father," Daca replied.

"Arram!" a gangly old smuggler said walking away from the conversation. It was obvious that Anakin had worked these areas before. Anakin looked behind him to the old coot and smiled.

"Cit!" he said getting up and giving him a rough bear hug. "Sith, it's been a long time, we last saw each other, what was it? Twelve years ago?"

"That job on Tammuz- an," he said.

"It's been a long time," Anakin said, putting his arm around him and drawing him into the game. The voices became hushed as they started to play again.

"Boy have I heard stories about Arram Starkiller," one of the smugglers said, drawing his attention back.

"Well I would love to hear them," Daca said as they settled down to hear the daring tales of the most dare-devil pilot in the outer rim.

----------------------------------

Anakin and Daca made their ay out of the bar and down to their lodgings. Once inside they made a sweep of their rooms to make sure there were no eavesdroppers.

"I've made contact, we'll be leaving to pilot tomorrow, the man whose organising the shipment should be there," Anakin said.

"Ok, Arram Ladykiller," Daca said with a completely straight face as he mentioned Anakin's nickname among the smugglers.

Anakin lifted an eyebrow at that, "I think someone had been listening to too many stories," he said making the coffee.

"They were very interesting," Daca said with a smirk.

"Not half as interesting as some of the stories I could tell you about various Jedi I know," Anakin said, not mentioning any names.

"Who?" Daca asked excitedly.

"Not mentioning any names, but I am only saying this because if you tell anyone, I can guarantee that i have something worse about them!" Anakin said, giving Daca a firm look. "Or am I going to have to tell your father?" Padawan's were told their heritage by their Master when they were thought ready. Anakin hadn't told Daca who his father was yet, only that he worked in the Temple and that his mother was dead. Daca had subsequently been trying to connive it out of people. Lumi, and Qui gon merely smiled when asked about it, after all they already knew, but weren't going to say anything. Obi Wan had choked on the coffee he was drinking when Daca had tried to get it out of him, so Daca hadn't tried again. The only other person to know was Master Yoda and Daca wasn't that stupid.

"It won't matter anyway if I don't know who he is," Daca said, sitting down and sulking. Anakin had seen that look only once on someone else. It was the look Obi Wan had when Lumi had refused certain privileges over a comment Obi Wan had made about demanding women. It was the one and only time Anakin had ever seen him sullk, but it appeared that Qui gon knew the look quite well.

"Tell you what, you do well on this mission, and I will tell you who your father is," Anakin said sitting down.

"Really?" Daca said, looking excited.

"Really," Anakin said, knowing that he would now have a Padawan try extra hard. Always a plus.

-------------------------------

They stood and waited for the shipment to arrive. Anakin was doing diagnostics on the ship as Daca loaded their stuff in their room. The ship was spacious and there was plenty of room for the grew. They had been recruited last night as pilots when their previous pilots had been killed.

Anakin went round to the front of the ship when their employers arrived with the shipment. Large bundles of hallucinogenic leaves from a planet beyond the outer rim. They were very potent, and very illegal. Anakin managed to get a good look at the man giving it to them. It was a big time drug lord, and being able to bring him down would be a pleasure. Once the shipment was aboard they were off. Anakin had the first shift with Daca and they sat in the cockpit with their dinner. Daca's feet were on one of the consoles as he looked at the food. Anakin was checking over the data.

Daca lifted up his spoon and let the slop drop off it. He had a disgusted look on his face, and for the first time ever, wasn't interested in eating what was in front of him. "You know, Obi Wan's cooking is better than this."

"And that's saying a lot," Anakin said with a grin, happily eating the lumpy sludge. He had eaten a lot worse on various mission.

Daca put down his spoon and sighed, "What I wouldn't give for one of Lumi's famous meals," he said, dreamily.

Anakin smiled, "What wouldn't any of us give? Listen, the trick is to close your eyes, and imagine your eating what ever nice food it is, helps it go down easier."

Daca grimaced as he picked up the spoon and tried it. Squeezing his eyes shut he took a large swallow. Anakin laughed as he continued to wince as he ate, trying to think of Lumi's gourmet cooking.

------------------------

Daca and Anakin sat in the squad room playing Sabaac with the other crew members. They were laughing and drinking and sharing stories.

"…so there he was faced with this ugly son of a Sith while I was trying to get my sister out. Unfortunately the bastard got away, but my brother in law found him a few years later," Anakin was saying, giving them a non Jedi and non Sith version of the time they tried to stop a slave trade. Daca was listening wrapped.

"Well?" one of the smugglers asked.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say, there ones less zabrak in the world," Anakin replied.

"Your mother sounds like some woman," one of the tech's said to Daca.

"Yeah, she is," Daca said about Lumi, who was practically his mother. "But I never heard this story before," he added with a raised brow.

"Well, you wouldn't have," Anakin said, "you were only, what? Seven at the time?"

Daca nodded his head in pretend understanding. _Real reason for not being told?_ Daca asked mentally. Jedi of a whole didn't use telepathy unless it was urgent because it numbed the senses.

_We don't bring it up because when we next encountered the Zabrak he had tied Lumi and her Master up and tortured them cruelly. She never really recovered, so don't go saying anything._ Anakin replied, his expressions not changing.

_I won't Master, I promise,_ Daca said.

"So, do you have any brothers or sisters young Darnic?" one of the smugglers asked. It wasn't a question he was prepared for, so he decided to wing it.

"One brother, younger. His names Barca and he's 16 now," Daca said, not entirely untruthfully. Bista was a brother to him. They often did things together, being the youngest of the group.

"I have nine siblings all together," one of the smugglers said, "seven sisters, all need marrying off, don't suppose any of yous are looking for a wife?"

Daca and Anakin swiftly shook their heads.

"Come on, strapping man like you," he said to Anakin.

"Uncle Arram has too many ladies after him to settle down with just one," Daca said with a grin. Anakin was sending him warning glances. "I remember once, we were going to Cato Neimodia to make some deals (negotiations) and there was this one woman, after a night with him, started calling him all the time, leaving him messages and stalking him. It was the biggest surprise we ever had when she followed us home!"

Anakin leant back slightly remembering the incident. The woman wouldn't leave him alone, she even turned up at the Temple and started hitting Lumi because she had seen him talking to her. She had been sedated and sent to a pysch ward. It wasn't one of his finest moments.

"Well, what about you?" Anakin said, leaning forward.

"What about me?" Daca asked innocently.

"16 years old and he comes to me saying, this girl keeps trying to kiss me, how do I make her stop," Anakin said, making Daca really embarrassed as the men started to rib him.

"Are we here to gossip or play Sabaac?" a surly tech said as they realised no one had put down a card for ages.

-------------------------------

The mission went off without a hitch. When they arrived at the drop, they saw who was receiving the goods. It was then that the two groups could be arrested.

They went to the Temple to give their briefing. "Knight Skywalker, do you think your padawan is ready to face his trials?" Mace asked.

"I do Masters," Anakin replied, a surprised look on Daca's face.

"Report here, tomorrow early for your trials your shall, Padawan Nu," Yoda said, dismissing them.

They walked out to the corridor. "Master…" Daca said trailing off.

"I know, Daca, you have been a fine apprentice and you are more than ready to face your trials," Anakin said, beaming.

They walked to their quarters in silence. "Master?"

"Yes Daca?"

"Who is my father?" Daca asked.

"I promised to tell you didn't I?" Anakin said, turning to face him, "It's Obi Wan Kenobi."

Daca's eyes widened in shock. "Obi Wan Kenobi?" Anakin nodded. "Wow," Daca then looked slightly concerned, "Is he… you know… proud of me?"

"Extremely," Anakin said with a reassuring smile.

"Does Master Lumi know?" Daca asked.

"Of course," Anakin replied, "but now is not the time to be wondering about such things, you should go to sleep so you will be fresh for your trials tomorrow."

Daca nodded and went to bed, leaving Anakin sitting and drinking his coffee, remembering the change in times.

-----------------------

Qui gon and Anakin stood proudly as Daca's braid was removed. He was a Knight. "Feels' different to be at the other end doesn't it?" Qui gon said to his old padawan.

"Absolutely," Anakin said with a smile, "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

The three of them walked down to Obi Wan and Lumi's apartment for a celebration. Daca was slightly nervous about seeing Obi Wan, his father.

"So, Daca, you're going to have a lot of offers from various Guilds now," Qui gon said. Daca nodded not really sure where his was going. "Anakin tells me you did well on your last mission together, so, we would like to offer you a pace in the Grey Guild," Qui gon said.

Daca looked extremely pleased. "Really, Master Jinn?" he said, "I would be honoured!"

"Good, report to my quarters tomorrow morning, I'll give you your first assignment," Qui gon said. Daca nodded excitedly. He was joining the Grey Guild.

They entered the main room. Nearly everyone was there telling him congratulations. Obi Wan came up to him and smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Daca misted up slightly, "Thank you," he said with a smile.

"Now, Lumi couldn't make it, but she did make something for you before she left," Obi Wan said turning to the table. It was a large cake, decorated in various shades of grey saying congratulations Daca.

"Why's it grey?" Cha asked looking at the cake.

"Lumi had a feeling that that's the Guild he would end up in," Obi Wan said, cutting it up into pieces as Strat took holo pictures of everyone. "Was she right?"

"She was," Daca said, looking around in wonder.

Anakin handed Daca a piece of cake. "Here's to the next step," Anakin said.

----------------------------------

Review please!


	14. little baby

Really long chapter here. Hope you all like it. Thanks for reviews! Be happy those Padme fans out there, she comes into the next chapter and meets Anakin! Will update as soon as possible!

Chapter 14

_2 years later_

"Could you repeat that?" Lumi said to the medical droid, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"You are approximately 1 month pregnant," the droid repeated. Lumi was in shock. She had come in assuming she had basic flu, only to find out she was pregnant. Oh dear, what was Obi Wan going to say. She was 31 and he was 45. They had never thought to have children, it wasn't something they had ever planned. Jedi had padawan's not sons and daughters. What was Bista going to stay. He was like their child, how was he going to feel at having a little person around, that was biologically their child. But saying that, he got on really well with Daca who was Obi Wan's biological son. When it had come out in the open, Daca had been slightly wary around her, obviously unsure of her reaction. But considering that Lumi had always been the mother of the group, it didn't really change anything in her view of him. Both Anakin and Daca had gone out into the galaxy as member of the Grey Guild. Anakin had submerged himself in the underbelly of the republic, and Daca had joined him.

Lumi was really uncertain about the reaction she was going to get when she told people. A pregnant Jedi, it was certain that she wasn't going to be going on missions for a while when the Council found out.

-------------------------------------

Lumi sat on the chair at the table in her old Master's apartment. It was calm and serene and open. It was a kind of home for her and she sat with a smile as warm memories washed over her.

"Here you go," Adi Gallia said, handing over the cup of tea.

"Thanks," Lumi said, taking a sip and revelling in the warmth after the cold med labs.

"So Obi Wan and Bista are on a mission," Adi said sitting down with her own cup.

"Yes, some sort of negotiation," she replied with a small smile. It was Obi Wan who had told her to go to the med lab. He was worried that she had been throwing up all the time.

"I expected you earlier," Adi said.

"I went to get checked out at the med lab."

"Nothing serious I hope?" Adi asked, he face showing her concern. She never bothered with the mask she wore around Lumi, Lumi always managed to know what she was feeling anyway.

"I'm fine, I've just been sick recently, the droids said it was a foreign body that would go in time," Lumi replied.

"Have they given you anything for it?" Adi asked, not reassured.

"Yes, I'll be fine, don't worry," Lumi said, referring to the vitamins she had been given.

"Foreign body?" Adi asked after a pause.

"Yes, nothing serious though," Lumi replied.

Adi shook her head, "You've been hanging around with Obi Wan too much, you're pulling that certain point of view crap, tell me the truth."

Lumi smiled and looked down, slightly abashed. "I'm pregnant."

Adi went completely still, then a beaming smile spread slowly across her face. "Wow!"

Lumi bit her lip slightly, "yeah, but Obi Wan doesn't know yet, so please don't tell anyone."

"You'll have to tell the Council," Adi said.

"I know, but I thought it best if Obi Wan was here rather than telling him about it afterwards."

"When's he getting back?" Adi asked.

"A couple of weeks," she replied. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him."

"Don't worry about it, just make sure he isn't eating or drinking anything at the time," she replied with a straight face. They then burst out giggling and started gossiping like they used to do.

-------------------------------

Obi Wan and Bista returned home to notice something different about the apartment, but they couldn't tell what.

"I don't know Master," Bista replied, "Is it because Lumi isn't here?"

"It's something else, it's something missing," he replied.

Bista went into the kitchen and gasped. "Master, there isn't any food in here!"

Obi Wan clicked his fingers and said, "That's what it is, Lumi must still be feeling sick."

"Does this mean we'll have to eat in the canteen like normal Jedi?" Bista asked, slightly mournful.

"Yes it does," Obi Wan replied with a slight smile towards his 18 year old padawan, "I think you've been spoiled too much my young apprentice."

"Maybe, but it's so good, Master," Bista complained. At 18 he was a strapping young man with sunny blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Girls sighed when he walked past, Obi Wan was amused to see if they would leer when he got older as women did with him.

"Unpack our things, I'll go find Lumi," Obi Wan said, going out the door.

"Yes Master," Bista replied, unloading their equipment.

Obi Wan entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains and started looking up in trees. Even though she was 31 and a Master, Lumi would continually be climbing trees, it was her rest stop, her place of haven to think and meditate. He eventually came across her, not in a tree, but on a bench watching several younglings playing in an open space. She had a small secretive smile on her face as she watched.

Obi Wan walked up behind her and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. Lumi rested her head against his shoulder, still watching the children. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly against her soft curls.

"Hmm," she sighed, her eyes closing gently. Obi Wan simply smiled and watched the children with her as she drifted off to sleep. Obi Wan picked her up and carried her to their rooms. She was so small and trusting in his arms and looked so peaceful asleep. Bista wasn't there when he entered the apartment, presumably off to find food. Obi Wan gently placed her on their bed and slipped in next to her, holding her as she slept.

--------------------------

Obi Wan woke to find something tickling his nose, opening his eyes, he saw Lumi stroking his nose with her hair to wake him up. He reached up and kissed her surprised face. She obviously hadn't realised he had woken.

"How are you?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, are you feeling any better?" Obi Wan asked, concerned about the illness she had had.

"It comes and goes," she said as they curled into each other.

"Did you see the medical droids?" he asked, worried about it having lasted this long.

"I saw them shortly after you left," she admitted.

"And…?" he asked.

"It's nothing to worry about," she said, with a smile, playing a little game with him.

"Well do they know what it is?" he asked, growing impatient.

"Yes they do."

"And…?"

"It's a foreign body," she replied with a winsome smile.

"Lumi I taught you about points of view, it won't work on me," he said with a serious face.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Obi Wan didn't say anything, he just lay their looking dazed. "I'm going to be a father?" he asked, awed.

"Yes," Lumi said with a smile.

Obi Wan held her tight and laughed. "We're going to be parents!" he pressed his hand to her womb and tentatively probed inside to feel his little child in there. It was so beautiful. Obi Wan looked at Lumi with tears in his eyes and they hugged tightly.

They didn't even realise Bista coming into the apartment. "Hey, what did we agree?" he said through the open door, "innocent minds around, so all mischief should be done behind closed doors!" Obi Wan and Lumi separated and got up, huge smiles on their faces. "How are you feeling now Master Lumi?"

"Better," she said as they headed to the seating area.

Lumi and Obi wan shared a glance as they all sat down. "Bista, we have some exciting news to tell you," Obi Wan said.

"What is it?" Bista said looking at the patiently.

"Well," Lumi said as they shared another glance, "I'm pregnant."

Bista was really pleased, he started hugging her fiercely before he realised what he was doing and let go, fear on his face, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hug you so hard, are you alright? Is the baby alright?" he asked in one long stream.

"Bista, I'm not fragile, the baby and I won't break if you hug me too hard," Lumi said with a smile. But already being filled with dread over Bista's reaction. He was going to be so protective and not let her do anything! _Oh dear,_ she thought, _how are the rest going to react!_

-----------------------------

Obi Wan and Lumi stood before the Council, Adi Gallia already knew why they were there, but Qui gon didn't know about the baby yet.

"Master's we have some wonderful news," Obi Wan said. He looked ready to burst. "We're going to be parents." The Council, Qui gon especially, reacted loudly in pleasure. They all came over offering congratulations. Lumi was a bit disturbed when the short Jedi Master, Yoda, reached up and touched her stomach.

"Strong and healthy," he said before offering congratulations.

It was decided though that Lumi was to have no more missions. It was to be the first baby from a Jedi couple in hundreds of years and they were all extremely excited.

-----------------------------

_5 months later_

Lumi was now 6 and a half months pregnant, and she looked it. She had a large stomach and waddled everywhere she went. She had had to forsake her Jedi robes as they no longer fit her and instead walked around the Temple in large dresses. Thankfully her old Master and she had found outfits without frills and flowers. Master Qui gon had been surprisingly astute when it came to clothes and had often gone with them on their trips. Bista had continued to dog her every move to make sure she was healthy and safe and not over exerting herself. At some points, Lumi thought he would have a nervous breakdown. Obi Wan had, thankfully taken him on a mission for a few months to give her a rest. Obi Wan was excited about the baby and had read every data pad available on the subject and was often quoting from various texts. He just made sure she was happy and comfortable, but wasn't smothering her. She would have thought that it should a difference between Padawan's and Masters, but Strat had a tendency to act like that as well. It was slightly unnerving. Cha had only gave the baby a cursory mention. Almost as if he were trying to ignore it all together. Daca was nervous around her now, and her stomach. He was so sweet, trying to be reassuring and helpful, but was completely petrified by her burgeoning stomach. Anakin seemed to be taking it the same way as Obi Wan. Helpful kind and completely at ease with it.

It was strange as she walked through the Temple. Everyone now knew she was pregnant, it was a bit hard not to notice. They all seemed so happy, but as Master Qui gon had told her, a baby was a sign of the Force at work, a little miracle that was completely of the light.

It had come out in studies that the Force seemed to increase during pregnancy to protect the growing foetus. So for a Jedi that could be overwhelming. It was one of the reasons relationships weren't allowed in the first place. When a mother had a child, the extra power sometimes went to the Jedi's head, causing them to want more and turn to the Dark side to get it. Master Windu, very wisely, never mentioned it again as Lumi took offence and started to cry. During a Council meeting. The rest of the Council members were not impressed and sent him dirty looks as Qui gon and Adi Gallia tried to calm down the hormonal woman. Master Windu now avoided Lumi after that little outburst.

Lumi was spending a lot of time with Master Qui gon. He was a calming presence and the baby stopped jumping around when she was with him. He was also the only one of her close friends in the Temple. Cha had gone off on various diplomatic missions now that his padawan had been Knighted. Obi Wan had taken Bista away for a few months to calm down and give her space. Anakin was also elsewhere and wouldn't be back for months. Strat was following a lead, so who knew when he would be back and Daca had accepted the first mission he was offered, scared of the woman who had a growing stomach.

Lumi missed Obi Wan, but was grateful that he had taken away the fussy person. Lumi was thirteen years older than him and Bista had started to talk to her like a child. It was very disconcerting. Qui gon treated her like a human being, plus he kept the ravenous hordes at bay with his cooking since Lumi was out of commission. Morning sickness had prevented her baking as it made her feel ill and standing for hours baking wasn't good for her ankles, which were already dealing with the extra pressure. Qui gon was also the one that helped deal with her cravings. Cravings told the body what it needed, but the Temple didn't exactly stock beyond basic foods, so Qui gon cooked them for her. He was really nice like that.

"So how is our expecting mother?" Qui gon asked as he entered her classroom. Stuck in the Temple, it had been thought a good idea if she taught the younglings in academic subjects and researching holo fraud and monitor the internet for anything illegal. That had been sorted with a program she had come up with. She was a genius with computers. The filter she had developed was now for sale in various terminal shops.

"Fat!" she said bluntly as the younglings left. They all gave her friendly smiles and said goodbye. They obviously loved her.

"You happy doing this work?" Qui gon asked. Lumi could tell her was leading up to something.

"I enjoy it, but I would really like to get out of the Temple," she replied. She missed the more challenging work of espionage, but loved teaching the children. They were so happy and joyful.

"This is a volunteer job, the Jedi organising don't want to put you in any kind of danger, so there's no pressure," Qui gon said, handing her a data pad.

"Anything to get out of the Temple for a while," she said, reading through the data pad. "What are they doing with the children they take?" she asked. The operation was to go to a birthing clinic as a customer and try to find out some information. They had been taking babies.

"We don't know yet, that's where you come in, we want you to sign in and snoop around," he said, "There'll be someone nearby at all times," he reassured. None of the Council really wanted her to do this mission and Obi Wan was going to kill them when he found out, but they had to ask.

"I'll do it," she said, handing pack the pad.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "It's obvious I'm the only one to be able to do this as I'm the only one whose pregnant, so yeah, I'll do it. But we won't tell Obi Wan or Bista till after, agreed?"

"Agreed," Qui gon said with a smile, shaking her hand.

-------------------------------

Lumi entered the establishment with a tow bag. The idea was that she was to pose as a poor woman all alone in the world. She had already registered and they had excepted her. She was going to stay there for a month, ferreting out who was behind it all and where the babies went. They were very welcoming and helpful, but she could tell that behind that agreeable venire, was pure distaste. The nurses and doctors of the organisation were all completely fake. The slop they ate there was disgusting to top it off, and full of sedatives to make the mothers more compliant. Lumi tipped her food down the drains and ate out. With the help of her associates she managed smuggler food in fit for her to eat. The sedative itself wasn't harmful to pregnant women, it was just that Lumi needed her wits about her.

Her room was small and had the bare essentials; a refresher, a bed and a dresser. It was all in pastels and flowery. Looking at the wallpaper was enough for her to be sick. Lumi did not enjoy the place, it was all so fake, and the pregnant women around her were all so weepy and cried all the time. She wasn't anywhere near as weepy, but she was quickly stopping all together. It was just irritating to go to sleep to the sound of various women crying. It was just depressing.

Lumi had an appointment with the doctor was today. She went downstairs and pretended to eat the swill put in front of her (honestly, it was worse than Obi Wan's cooking) before waiting to see the doctor. His hand's were cold and he was smarmy as he touched her stomach. There was something creepy about the way he touched her, making her skin shudder. "Well now, Miss Jinn, everything seems to check out, your baby is healthy, do you plan on keeping it?" he asked. She could tell by the way he looked at her, he was really interested in the answer.

"Yes, I plan to keep it," she said, almost defiantly. The doctor nodded to the nurse. Lumi could see her typing something in the computer. It was that computer she would need to get to. Tonight.

"That'll be all, _Miss_ Jinn," the doctor said, allowing her to leave.

Lumi spent the rest of the day planning. The doctor and his staff lived in the building, it was easier as babies were born at all times of the day.

That night she crept along the corridor. Not an easy feat for a seven month pregnant woman, but she managed it admirably. She used the Force to pick the lock of the doctor's office and slipped in. She kept one ear out at all times for anyone approaching, she heard no one. She looked at the files, and they were incriminating. She was about to read further, but the baby started kicking, as if to tell her to get on with it. Lumi stroked her stomach in reassurance, "hush baby, we'll be out of here soon," and started downloading it onto a disk, then getting rid of any evidence of tampering of the computer.

She walked down the corridor, safe, when the doctor came towards her. "Miss Jinn? What are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't get settled, the baby kept kicking, so I decided to get a glass of water," she said, the baby kicking again to prove the statement.

"The kitchen is the other way," he said, suspicion growing in his eyes, but Lumi remained calm.

"It's cold out here, I went back for my shawl," she said guilelessly.

"I think you should come with me, Miss Jinn," he said, dragging her towards an empty room. He thrust her into a chair. "Who are you? Who do you work for?"

"You know who I am and who I work for," she answered innocently, acting bewildered.

"Not so, I checked out your history, you are not who you said you are, what are you? A reporter? An investigator? The police?" he said, drilling her mercilessly.

"No one," she proclaimed.

"Either way, we can't keep you alive," he said, "we'll have to lock you up until the baby is born, and then dispose of you."

He dragged her back to her room and locked her up in it. Unfortunately it was Jedi proof. She couldn't get out. She would have to make her escape when they next brought her food.

That unfortunately didn't work either, they slipped it through a whole in the wall, far too small for her small size. Honestly though, who has Jedi proof rooms in a maternity clinic?

Qui gon, outside the Clinic was getting worried, they hadn't heard from her in several days. At nearly seven and a half pregnant, he feared for her. They decided they had to raid the place. Obi Wan, had decided to return as they were planning this and he went straight to Qui gon when he couldn't find his wife.

"She's missing on a mission," Qui gon said, waiting for impact.

"WHAT!" he burst out, "You let her go out on a mission!"

"We needed someone inside, and they had to be pregnant. She volunteered," he said reasonably.

"And now she's missing?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Qui gon admitted. "We were about to go get her out."

"Let's go," Obi Wan said, walking out the door.

Qui gon said nothing as they all got up and lead Obi Wan out.

They entered the building in uniform. It was an amazing sight to behold, they went in without bloodshed and quickly gathered up the necessary people. Obi Wan went on a rampage looking for his lover. She was sitting on the bed, when she felt Obi Wan approach and started banging on the door. He jerked it open, and saw his beautiful Lumi, seven and a half months pregnant and gorgeous, safe and unharmed. He gathered her up in his arms and held her close as if never to let her go again.

"I nearly lost you," he said hoarsely into her hair.

"You'll never loose me," she replied. They let go of each other and started to walk out. They walked past the doctor who looked in surprise at the beautiful woman he had held captive being held tenderly by a Jedi. "Never mess with a Jedi," she said in parting as they exited the building.

"Master Jinn," they heard, "The doctor erased all his files, we don't have any proof with which to erase him."

Lumi smiled at this and turned around. Obi Wan looked at her quizzically. "I think you'll find all the information you'll need on here," she said, handing over the disk with the downloaded information.

Qui gon just laughed as he accepted it and let Obi Wan lead her back to the Temple.

-------------------------------------

Obi Wan was going on mission again. It had been two weeks since the mission, which they didn't talk about. A system was in chaos and they wanted to talk to only Obi Wan. He had to go, but it meant leaving Lumi alone, and after her little stunt, he wasn't leaving her like that. The only person available to stay behind though, was Daca. Lumi laughed when she heard, Obi Wan didn't really understand why. But knowing that his lover was going to be safe in his eldest son's hands, Obi Wan left, hoping to make it back in time for the birth. Lumi was upset, naturally, about his leaving, but remembering her vow not to cry at the clinic, she didn't shed a tear.

---------------------------

Daca and Lumi sat in the Room of a Thousand Fountains a few weeks later, Lumi was now huge and had been having stray pains all night. Lumi was telling the younglings sat around her stories and Daca listened, as wrapped as the children by all the adventures she described.

"…then he raised his hand and.. Ooh," she said, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Master Lumi?"

Lumi suddenly had a shocked look on her face as she turned to Daca. "My waters just broke," she said sending Daca into a state of nerves.

"Um.. Ah…what should I do?" he said, running around like a headless chicken. The children laughing at the sight.

"Kara, run to the med labs and tell them I'm coming in," Lumi said to one of the children, "Patin, go to Master Yoda and see if he can find someone to cover my afternoon lessons, and Fatch, go to the holo rooms and tell Master Gor that I won't be able to help him with that terminal problem today." The children quickly sped away.

Daca moved to beside Lumias she gradually walked to the med labs. "Yes, now breath," he said and started making funny noises. Lumi just gave him a look that said he was barmy. The journey was trying as Daca kept giving inane advice about breathing and fussing around her. She was very happy to be i the professional hands of a droid when she reached the mad lab.

---------------------------------

Daca was pacing the corridor when Qui gon arrived. He had returned from his mission early and had immediately gone to the medical rooms when he heard. Qui gon started pacing with Daca outside.

A couple of hours later, and a few startling screams, Anakin arrived. He didn't pace, but calmly sat down and waited. Strat and Cha arrived next. They paced as well. The Counicl had been arriving in dribs and drabs, obviously when they had finished other responsibilities and waited with them. They all sat down and waited expectantly. All they needed now was Obi Wan.

They heard a scream of a child from the med lab, and everyone's faces lit up as they heard it wail. At that moment, Obi Wan skidded around the corner, just in time to see his new baby boy being presented to the room full of mainly men.

"Which is the father?" the droid said with the now calm baby in his arms.

"I am," Obi Wan said breathlessly as he took the child into his arms. He was red and squalling and to Obi Wan one of the most beautiful things he had seen in his life. He looked up at the droid, "How's Lumi?"

"The mother is doing well," the droid replied as he went back in.

Everyone quietly crowded round the baby making ooh ahh sounds. Obi Wan bent down so that Masters Yaddle and Yoda could see as well.

"What are you going to call him?" one of the councillors asked.

Obi Wan smiled down at the sleepy little boy, "Jace," he said, sinking into the tired eyes, "We decided on Jace."

------------------------------------------

Review please!


	15. Padme

With all the rain where I llive, I have been given plenty of time to write, so it looks lke I will be able to post everyday again. Thanks for all your reviews! Padme and Anakin meet at last!

Chapter 15

Padme walked down the street. She was in the sub level of Coruscant and it was dark and depressing. People throwing up in corners and being beaten up in others. It was full of the lowest scum of the planet. She was 23 years old and had been a Senator for five years. There were several issues in the Senate at that moment, one of which was slave trading, something illegal in the Republic. What was disturbing was that it was a Senator behind it all. Padme had taken it upon herself to find out which one was behind it. Without her robes and fancy hairstyles, no one recognised her as the outspoken Senator from Naboo. So far she had heard nothing. She had been in several clubs and bars and kept her ear to the ground, and had even struck up friendships with people of various occupations to see if they would lead her to the organisers, but no luck so far.

She walked past a quiet alley and noticed it was a shortcut to the club she was heading for. What she didn't notice was three big brutes following her. When halfway down the alley, they pounced. One grabbed her arm, another her throat and the last kicked her knees so she knelt.

"Now, my pretty," the one holding her throat said, "we will be having us a little bit of fun!" Padme wriggled as she tried to escape, but couldn't as she was being held too tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to move away as the ugly man tried to kiss her.

The hand holding her throat suddenly disappeared with a load crash. The other two men let go as well. Padme opened her eyes to see a stranger fighting the three men. The ugly man was in a pile of rubbish unconscious. The stranger, grabbed one of the guys hands and broke it with a swift movement before kicking the other guy in the groin. Doubled over, the stranger then kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious. The man with a broken hand looked at his mates, then his hand and then the stranger before running off. The stranger though swept his leg over the ground, causing the guy to fall and then tied his hands behind his back.

"Police will be here soon, to pick you guys up," the stranger said before turning to Padme. Stepping into the light he looked like an Adonis. Curly blond hair brushing his shoulders. He had a fierce red scar running from his temple to his right cheek. His face was tanned and hardened. There was no softness there. His eyes were focused and intense. They were a deep blue and when you looked into them you could drown. He walked over to her with a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Are you alright there?" He asked, giving her a hand to get up. His voice was melodic, and his hand covered in calluses, this was a man who worked hard for a living.

"Better now, thanks," she said as he helped her off the ground. She brushed herself off, "Thanks," she said again, before walking away.

"Hey, wait up," he said, causing her to turn around, "Listen, it's not safe for you to be down here on you own, let me escort you."

"I don't need an escort," she said, before turning back round.

"Oh, really? Is it my imagination, or did you just get assaulted by three lugs?" he said, crossing his arms across his chest. She looked adorably defiant, thrusting her stubborn chin in the air. "Listen, it's not safe down here."

"And why are you so concerned about my welfare?" she asked.

"I was raised to behave like a gentleman," he replied.

"Well, I'll tell your mother that she succeeded admirably," Padme said, walking off again.

"You'd have a problem with that, she's dead," he replied calmly.

Padme stopped and turned around, her face screwed up in a wince, "I'm sorry, I didn't know," she replied sincerely.

"She died when I was born, so don't be sorry," he said with a smile at her apologetic face.

"Did your father raise you then?" Padme asked, curious about this enigma of a man.

"I suppose you could say that, I suppose his employees would be a more accurate term," he said, thinking about it, "Listen, I'm going to follow you anyway to make sure you get there safely, I may as well walk beside you than behind you," he said reasonably.

Padme frowned in annoyance, "Very well then, but you'll have to tell me your name," she said.

"Only if you tell me yours," he replied, studying her quietly.

"Pamela Naberrie," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Alex Finch," he replied, shaking the proffered hand.

"Well, then Alex, shall we go?" she said, walking off towards the bar. Alex smiled and followed her lead into the bar.

---------------------------------

"So why this place?" he asked as they sat down with a drink each. "I mean, there are better places for less money."

"A friend told me about it," she replied, sipping her drink.

Alex smiled, knowing she was avoiding the truth, "Your friend has strange taste." Padme smiled and nodded in agreement. "So what do you do, Miss Naberrie?"

"I work in politics," she replied. Alex grimaced in disgust. "Your not a fan of politics?"

"In my experience, politicians tend to be corrupt and are hiding a multitude of unsavoury appetites behind their titles thinking they can get away with it. In general the whole lot are corrupt," Alex said, watching her facial expression with close interest.

"Not all politicians are corrupt, and how would you know about their vices?" she replied, indignant.

"I didn't say they were all corrupt, I said the majority of them are," he said with a smirk. Padme sent him a dirty look. "And as to their vices, I live in this area, you can get anything for a price, people talk and this is the area the politicians go for their… amusements. The things I could tell you!"

Padme's face lit up, completely intrigued by what her fellow Senators were up to, "Tell me!"

"No, no, I couldn't do that, it would ruin their careers!" he said, not entirely sincerely. Padme sat back a bit put out. "So what's a exalted person like yourself doing down here in the slums?"

"What makes you think I'm slumming?" Padme asked with a small smile, "I could live around here."

"No you don't, you're too highbrowed. Manicured hands, perfect hair, flawless skin, you do not live down here, your too elegant," he said.

Padme smiled at the sort of compliment. "Your right, I don't. I have rooms with my Lady in the Senatorial buildings," she replied. They smiled at each other over the silence. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a pilot mostly," he replied.

"Do you have your own ship?" she asked.

"I fly one of my companies ships," he said. "What are you doing down here?" he asked suddenly.

"Just coming for a drink," she replied innocently.

Alex leant forward, "Next time you want a drink, call me, I know places a lot nicer than this."

"Oh, I don't think…" she started.

"They're also places where it's a lot easier to get information," he replied with a smile, showing that he knew she was ling about her reason for being down there.

"What makes you think I need information?" she asked quietly.

Alex leant back with a smirk, "Your accent is Nubian, so your Senator must be Amidala, therefore you will be searching for information about the slave trade," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"You're good," she replied with a small laugh, "You're very good."

"I do what I can," he said, "My advise though, is to let the Jedi handle it, they're fairly good at keeping a top of these things."

"But never inform the Senate about them," she replied.

"Slave trade is pretty common, you can't expect them to notify the Senate every single time it comes up," he said with a small laugh. "After all, slavery is rife in the outer rim worlds."

"Hmm," she replied and turned to watch the screen in the corner.

"…seems that the Jedi Anakin Skywalker has made another daring rescue and ensured peace in Katchek," the commentator of the news said, "We have yet to find a holo of this mysterious Jedi whose activities echo through the Galaxy."

"Ahh, Jedi, all the same," Alex said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Heroic, brave strong, but real lumps of wood to talk to," Alex said with a smile, "He was probably told not to talk to the press, in case he might get a big head and turn to the Dark side."

Padme laughed, "You don't think highly of Jedi then?" she asked.

"Nah, they're alright," Alex said, sipping his drink, "But you talk to one and it's all about the Force and such."

Padme merely smiled, in her experience not all Jedi were like that. During the invasion of her planet she had had two Jedi protectors, Knight Strat and Master Jinn. They had been friendly and while they were serious about their assignment and their task, they had talked and laughed and become good friends rather than Jedi.

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing before they realised the time.

"I'll walk you home," Alex said, and Padme excepted gratefully. She didn't want to stop talking with him. He had fascinating stories to tell about his friends and his adventures. He was incredibly sweet and Padme liked him a lot.

"This is me," she said, when they had reached to foot of her building.

"Nice," he said, sending her a quick smile. "Listen, if you ever want to go into that part of town again, or even want to talk, give me a ring," he said, handing over his com number.

Padme took it with a smile and took out hers, "Here's mine," she said, handing it over with a small smile. "Call me, anytime," she said before looking at him speculatively. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before walking inside, leaving Alex with a smile growing on his face as he watched her go.

----------------------------

Anakin was laying on Lumi's sofa waiting for the supper to be ready thinking about Padme and the kiss she gave him. Lumi sat to the side and after the sixth time Anakin sighed Obi Wan and Lumi shared a glance and a small smile.

"So…?" Lumi asked him.

"So what?" he asked sitting up.

"Who is she?" Obi Wan asked.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin asked, his face not quite pulling off the bewildered look.

"Anakin, you can't fool us, we've been there," Lumi said in a straight forward manner. "You're sighing."

"A dreamy look," Obi Wan added.

"Distracted."

"Occasional small smile."

"And you're rubbing the spot on your face where I assume she kissed you," Lumi finished. "You're in love, and you can't hide it from us, so who is she?"

Anakin sent them dirty looks. "Alright, but this goes no further."

"Anakin, I think the whole Temple knows something's going on, and you've only been here an hour," Obi Wan replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

Anakin sent him another dirty look. "She's a petite brunette. She had huge brown puppy dog eyes and an expressive face. She tilts her stubborn chin when she wants to get her own way and is in every way except one, perfect," he replied. The dreamy look back on his face.

"And the fault is?" Obi Wan asked.

"She's Senator Amidala in disguise," he said, bending his head in shame.

"Yes! I knew it!" Lumi said, punching her hand in the air, moving quite well for a heavily pregnant woman. It was their second. Their first, Jace Kenobi was a little scamp who spent his days causing trouble in the Temple crèche. Anakin lifted an eyebrow at Lumi's attitude. Lumi sat down bashfully. "Qui gon and I thought she would be perfect for you years ago, and we were right," she smiled at the end, "We are so good!"

"Okay, moving away from what our old Master and my partner discuss in their spare time," Obi Wan said, looking at his lover with a scared look, "What did you mean by disguised?"

"Well, we haven't exactly given our real names," he said. "I gave my undercover name, Alex Finch and she's called herself Pamela Naberrie."

"You do realise this will cause some problems when she finds out you're a Jedi, don't you?" Lumi said.

"I know, I know," Anakin said, exasperated. "I can't tell her yet, it would be too dangerous, in case something slipped."

Obi Wan shook his head, "Do all Jedi have difficult courtships?"

"Probably," Lumi replied.

-----------------------------------------------

Review please!


	16. love

Thank you for your reviews! Wonderful compliments! Short chapter, don't know when the next one will be up as I am trying to write a duel and that can always be complicated! Anyway, have fun reading!

Chapter 16

"Well where is she going?" Dorme asked Corde.

"I don't know, but every time she returns she has that smile on her face and can't concentrate," Corde replied. They were talking about their mistress, Padme Amidala. For several nights she had been going out alone and coming back late. When she was meant to be concentrating on work she was daydreaming. Not that her work suffered, but she was distracted most of the time. It had been going on for a month now and they were very worried about their mistress.

"I'm going out," Padme said, she was dressed in tight trousers and a blue over tunic. They watched her leave, practically skipping to the elevator, with frowns on their faces.

----------------------------------

Padme walked into Dex's diner. Anakin had been there often and knew Dex well. Dex never said his name out loud, due to various alias' and the kind of people that came there. Anakin smiled, she was so beautiful with her hair mused softly from the wind.

They had been out several times, and had had a fantastic time every time. Dex's was no exception. When they got outside it was pouring down with rain.

"I can't see a thing in this," she complained.

"How are you getting home?" Anakin asked.

"I got a taxi," she replied.

"You won't get one back," Anakin said, sheltering her from the rain in his coat. "Come to my place and dry off, I'll phone for one to come get you."

Padme nodded against his chest in agreement and they made the gradual walk to his place.

---------------------------------

Padme stood in his flat. It was small and quite bare. There were pictures of a baby on a coffee table and four small children. There was also a picture of a young man standing proudly next to Alex, surrounded by pilots, behind them a ship. Alex walked out of the kitchen with two mugs of hot coffee and gave one to her.

"That was when Daca went his own way," Alex said, looking at the picture in her hand.

"Daca?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was my apprentice, I taught him the business," Alex replied, taking a sip from his coffee.

"He looks sweet," she said, placing the picture back down.

"He may look it, but he's a real trouble maker," Alex replied with a fond smile.

"A lot like his Master then," Padme replied taking a sip of her coffee before shivering.

"Here," Alex said, getting a towel and patting her dry gently. She looked up into his eyes as he rubbed her hair with the towel as she was wrapped in another. He bent his head, hesitating before he got to her lips, Padme reached up and kissed him. It was sweet and tender as Alex took her clothes off and she took off his. No more words were said between them for a long while.

-------------------------------------

Padme and Anakin lay in bed, Padme looked at his chest, gently stroking the wounds and scars she found there. She gently traced one which ran from his chest down to his groin. Anakin's hand stopped hers before it got too far. "If you don't stop that, you'll find yourself in real trouble," Anakin said, not opening his eyes.

"Maybe I like the kind of trouble you give me," she said with a secretive smile, tracing the scar again.

Anakin sat up slightly, "You'll be sore in the morning," he said, with concern etched in his face.

"But I'll be pleasured now," she said, reaching over and kissing him. Anakin didn't have any more objections.

--------------------------------

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked as they lay in bed, sated. They were curled around each other, simply happy to be together.

"What?" she asked with a laugh.

"An angel? They're the most beautiful people in the Galaxy," Anakin said, brushing the hair from her face, she looked at him with a sweet smile as he looked at her tenderly. "They live on the moons of Iego."

"I'm not an angel," she replied.

Anakin shook his head, "You'll always be an angel to me," he said, holding her close for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------

Review please!


	17. another rogue

Sorry it's so late, been out learning to drive, which has, incidently, given me inspiration for a ficlet, which i will write when I get round to it. Thanks for all your reviews, you are all the best. Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Padme walked into her apartment, her handmaidens were standing there, impatiently. It wasn't the first time that week she had been out all night and came home mussed and scruffy. She had been coming home in the morning regularly for a month with no explanations about where she went. Padme looked slightly abashed as she walked in with her handmaidens stern gazes upon her. She had avoided all explanations so far, but she wouldn't be able to keep it back any more. "I'm in love," she said simply.

Her handmaidens faces melted and they had tears in their eyes. They came towards her with open arms and hugged her making awww noises. They pulled her towards her bedroom to help her prepare for the Senate meeting. "Who is he?" "What does he do for a living?" "Is he a good kisser?" "What does he look like?" the handmaidens said as they helped her undress.

"He saved me from being assaulted about one and a half months ago, he's a pilot, he is an amazing kisser and he is really tall, curly blond hair and blue eyes," Padme said as they started to help her dress in her robes. Padme looked into the mirror dreamily as she thought about him. "He's a complete rogue and incredibly gorgeous. He calls me his angel," she said blushing.

Dorme and Corde were turning green with envy. "He sounds so wonderful," they said.

"There is a sight problem," Padme said as they did her hair. "He doesn't know my real name."

"Why not?" Corde asked.

"I wanted someone to like me for me, not be afraid of the power I wield," she said. "I'll need to tell him soon, but everything is so perfect at the moment," she continued, drifting off into memory. Remembering the night before when he had taken her dancing and told her he loved her in the quiet of his flat. He was perfect in every way and made her so happy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin looked at his lover, lying quietly in his arms and smiled. His angel was asleep. He heard the door open and frowned, the only person to have the key here apart from him was Daca and he was on a mission. He heard someone walking around the apartment and walked into the sitting room, putting his bathrobe on as he went. It was Daca.

"Anakin…"

"Shhh," Anakin interrupted, inclining his head towards the door.

"Ah," Daca said understanding. "I'm glad I found you, you gotta come home now."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Anakin asked, worried.

"Alex?" a sleepy voice from the bedroom called, quickly followed by a sleepy Padme wrapped in a sheet. She stood in the doorway adjusting to the sight of Anakin and Daca. Daca looked at her in shock. Recognising her as Padme Amidala. She walked over to Anakin, who put an arm around her.

"Daca, this is Pamela Naberrie, Angel, this is Daca," Anakin said introducing them.

Padme put out a hand which Daca took. "Alex has told me so much about you Daca," Padme said.

"It's nice to meet you," Daca said warmly.

"What was it that's happened Daca?" Anakin asked as Padme walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Lumi is in labour," Daca said.

"Sith," Anakin swore, "Wait right here, I'll be as quick as I can." he said, running into the bedroom.

"I heard," Padme said, already dressed as Anakin was putting his clothes on. Anakin kissed her quickly on the cheek.

"Can you lock up before you go?" Anakin asked, practically running around.

"Of course," Padme said, watching him leave with Daca. "It was nice to have met you Daca."

"It was nice to meet you too," he said as they walked out the door.

------------------------------------------

Anakin and Daca skidded to a stop at the med lab, where several Jedi waited. Qui gon, Obi Wan, Master Yoda and Adi Gallia among them. Qui gon was sitting in a corner meditating and Master Yoda merely sat calmly on a chair waiting to news. Obi Wan was pacing. He was practically pulling his hair out. Bista was playing with little Jace, who was running around the room, being followed by his uncle Bista and Auntie Adi. After an hour of no news Obi Wan was about to have a nervous breakdown. He had missed the last one because he was on a mission, but this long delivery was taking it out of him.

"Obi Wan, come on," Anakin said, dragging him out of the room. "Let's use all that pent up energy for something useful."

"But…" Obi Wan protested, looking at the door through which Lumi was.

"One of the Master's will come and get us when she's given birth," Anakin reassured, dragging him to the practice rooms. The only one available was the largest room, used for events demonstrations as seen by the upper gallery circling most of the room.

They warmed up and stretched, Obi Wan already calming down before selecting their training sabres. Low volt sabres which only stung when it hit you. They stripped to the waist and had at it. Anakin moved in first with three quick swishes that Obi Wan dodged easily without moving his feet, then Obi Wan swished his sabre, and Anakin dodged, without moving his feet. They then began to fight in earnest. Anakin started to press Obi Wan for the attack. Obi Wan retreated back slightly, meeting every blow Anakin threw at him. Obi Wan then moved from defensive to offensive fighting, forcing Anakin backwards. There was a slight smile on Anakin's face as they duelled. Anakin moved up the training boxes stacked in the corner as Obi Wan moved upwards towards him, fighting the entire time.

"You're using Form II," Obi Wan said, pressing Anakin as they moved up the boxes.

"As you can see," Anakin said, somersaulting onto the floor from the top box with ease, "It's ideal for the incline."

Obi Wan simply jumped down onto the floor and the prepared to get at it again. They failed to notice that a crowd was gathering in the observation decks, watching two experts spar. They flew across the sparring room, never losing balance or control, never giving the other an opening, continually pressing and moving. It was all fluid and they were continually moving. Obi Wan had precision and control, Anakin was aggressive and used his strength. Obi Wan managed to push Anakin back wards towards the wall, Anakin ran towards the wall and ran up it, before flipping over Obi Wan, hitting Obi Wan's sabre out of the way at the same time.

"Now see, you just wasted energy doing that," Obi Wan chastised.

"I needed practice," Anakin said self effacingly. And the duel continued. The girls in the audience fluttered watching them. Thinking about how lucky Lumi was as they watched the two men's rippling, sweaty muscles work. The men watched hoping that someday, they could match that kind of skill.

Anakin did a quick flick of his wrist and Obi Wan's sabre flew out of his hand. Obi Wan used that pause in fighting wisely to sweep his foot under Anakin's who jumped to avoid it and the Obi Wan kicked Anakin's out of hand.

They paused, breathing quickly. "Awww, the poster boy Jedi getting tired?" Obi Wan crooned.

"Just letting the old Man get his breath," Anakin retorted, before reaching out and getting his sabre, obi wan did the same, and they started fighting again.

The onlookers didn't know how long they had been watching when Daca ran into the room. "Obi Wan, it's a boy."

Anakin and Obi Wan looked at each other before lowering their sabres. A sweaty Obi wan gave Anakin a huge hug before running out to see his partner.

"Do you think he realises that he doesn't have his robes on?" Anakin said as he walked calmly over to Daca.

"Nah," Daca replied as they gathered up Obi Wan's stuff and they walked out, watching the commotion Obi Wan left in his wake.

-----------------------------------------

"Here's to Gerar," Daca said, hoisting up his cup. All the guys were there, except Cha and his old padawan. Lumi was still in the med lab with the little baby, she was the one who had persuaded Obi Wan to come out and celebrate.

"Here here," Qui gon said as they all clanked their glasses together and drank.

"How's little Jace taking to being a big brother?" Strat asked.

"He loves it, not that he stays with us very often, he spends most of his time in the crèche with the other initiates," Obi Wan said.

"So, Anakin," Daca said, turning to him, Anakin knew that this was coming and had prepared for it, "What's going on between you and the Senator from Naboo?"

Strat spat out his drink, "what?" he coughed out.

"The Senator and I have a serious relationship," Anakin said, "I like her a lot."

"Awww," Obi Wan said, "But there is a slight problem with this relationship, isn't there Anakin?"

Anakin looked slightly abashed as his friends all started getting at him to tell them, "Well, she hasn't told me her real name, and I haven't exactly told her I'm a Jedi, or my real name," Anakin looked at the amused faces of his friends and then buried his face in his arms on the table.

"This will only end in disaster when she finds out," Qui gon said.

"I know, I know," Anakin said, "I plan to ask Lumi when she's better."

"Why Lumi?" Strat asked.

"Yeah, why not us?" Daca asked, sounding offended.

"Cos Lumi is a woman and therefore would know the best way to approach the situation," Anakin said. The guys all conceded that point. "Anyway, we're here to celebrate the birth of another Rogue," Anakin said, lifting his glass again.

"Another Rogue," they all said.

-------------------------------

Review please! (btw, that duel between Obi Wan and Anakin, was the one I promised, hope it wasn't too awful)


	18. decisions decisions

I have finally gotten around to writting another Chapter. Yay me! Thank you qtrhrs78, that was just the kick up the pants i needed to get my drive back. Enjoy this chap, not many more to go!

Chapter 18

Anakin was sitting on the colourful sofa with little Gerar on his lap. The tiny baby was asleep. His mouth was open and he was drooling. He was also incredibly sweet. Jace was a tiny Obi Wan, right down to the hair. But Gerar was like his mother. Wisps of dark curly hair covered his head and his once blue eyes were turning paler. Anakin loved it in the Kenobi's apartment as it was usually called, even though they weren't officially married. It was also nice that Lumi had started cooking again. The best cook in the Temple unable to cook was never a good thing. It was said that they were going to have Obi Wan fixed so that the supply of biscuits and cakes wouldn't stop for morning sickness again. Of course that was only a rumour. Lumi walked into the sitting room, a three year old Jace on her hip. Jace loved his little brother, proven by the fact that as soon as he was put down he walked over to him and smiled.

"What do you think of little Gerar then Jace?" Anakin asked in a hushed tone.

"He cries a lot," Jace said with a serious little face, "But he's okay," giving the baby his stamp of approval. Anakin looked up at Lumi with a smile. Her eyes alight with amusement at the little boy. Jace spent his days in the crèche with the other children. But he still slept in the apartment with his parents. When he was five he would sleep in the dorms with the other younglings. It would be the same with Gerar.

Lumi put Jace down for his afternoon nap and Gerar, after being fed and burped and his nappy changed, was also put down to sleep. (a/n I'm English, so it's nappy not diaper)

"So how's it going with Padme?" Lumi asked with an impish grin.

"How's you know I wanted to talk about her?" Anakin asked, slightly shocked that it was so obvious.

"Anakin," Lumi said, slightly disappointed, "You're head over heels in love with a Senator, you know who she is, but she doesn't know that, or who you are. You can't tell her because the Council won't let you, and you're afraid that when you do tell her, she will hate you for lying. On top of that you're sleeping with her." Lumi looked at Anakin slack jawed face, "Did I miss anything?"

"How'd you know…?" he asked.

"You're not the only one with contacts," Lumi said seriously, "Why do you think they are alright with my pregnancies? Because of my network I can still get information without leaving the Temple. I only really go on missions to get something more definite. Besides, Daca was in here earlier," she said with an impish grin.

"You're that good?" he asked with a small grin.

"Would you like to know what the Chancellor had for breakfast?" she asked sincerely. "Never mind, you want to talk about Padme, not my network, talk." She had her hands primly in her lap and looked at him avidly.

"It's just so…" he said burying his head in his hands. "I want to tell her, I don't want any secrets from her. I love her, but…"

Lumi looked at him sympathetically. "Anakin breath," she said, coming to sit next to him and put a reassuring hand on his back. "If she loves you, and I think she does, she'll understand the need for secrecy. And as to what to tell her, follow your instincts. It's always the best thing to do. Take it one step at a time, tell her your concerns. Talk to her, it'll work out."

"Will it?" he asked looking at her intently.

"What does your heart tell you?" she asked.

"Yes, I guess," he said looking down.

"Being a Jedi is hard, and there will always be things you can't tell her, it's always up to you to decide what you can and can't say."

Anakin looked at her and nodded. "Thanks Lumi," he said, getting up to go, "Obi Wan's a lucky man."

"Be sure to remind him," she said with an impish smile as he left.

----------------------------

Anakin and Obi Wan walked down the corridor. "You're a lucky man, you know that right?" Anakin said.

"I know," Obi Wan said with a grin. "So what are you going to do?"

"Tell her," he replied.

Obi Wan nodded as if expecting it. "She's well protected and can keep secrets well," he said in deep thought. "It shouldn't become a problem."

"I don't want anything to happen to her," Anakin said seriously.

"Anakin, she's a Senator, admittedly one of the less corrupt ones, but she will be in danger just for that fact," Obi Wan said as they watched Qui gon walked up to them.

"Hello, Quiggy," Anakin was with a broad grin. Qui gon sent Anakin a dirty look.

"Shut it," he said in disgust. Little Jace couldn't say Qui gon, say he called Master Jinn his Unca Quiggy. Anakin couldn't help ribbing his old Master every chance he got for it. Jace didn't seem to have too many problems with the others calling them Unca Ani, Sta, Bitta and Dac as well as Auntie Adi. Being slightly afraid of Masters Yoda and Windu, he managed to pronounce those names correctly. Quiggy didn't really approve of the name, but because the little boy kept trying to get it right, Qui gon let it slip.

"How was the council session?" Obi Wan asked.

"Dull," Qui gon said, falling into step with them. "Good news for you though Ani, the Council have approved your relationship with the Senator and though they still haven't officially given permission for you to tell her who you are, but I don't think that should stop you." Anakin gave Qui gon a smirk before walking into the city towards his flat where he was meeting Padme.

------------------------------------------

"Padme?" he said, as he held her hand. They were walking in a small park in the city, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Hm?" she said looking up from his hand where she hand been drawing patterns with her finger. She looked completely gorgeous. Her hair had been done in a simple style which just loosely pulled it back leaving some escaped curls to fall around her face and brush against her cheek and neck. She was wearing a simple dress of dark blue with a darker jacket over the top. Anakin thought she looked breathtaking.

"There's something I should tell you," he said looking down at where their hands were joined. "I haven't exactly told you the truth, about me I mean," he said.

"Alex, what is it?" she asked, pulling his face up to hers.

"I'm not a pilot, well I am, but it's not my actual job," he said. He was having a hard time finding the words. "I'm not technically allowed to tell you, the people upstairs will have my head, so to speak, but I don't want any secrets."

"Alex, you can tell me anything, you know that," she said, looking at him reassuringly.

"They don't want me to tell you because this will put you in danger. I have a lot of enemies, and I don't want you to get hurt…" he said looking at the ground. Padme pulled him over to the nearest bench and they sat down.

"Will it put you in danger, my knowing?" she asked seriously.

"Possibly, but I'm more worried about you," he said seriously.

"Then don't tell me," she said looking at him deeply in the eyes. "I don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt. I love you too much," she said.

Anakin took a deep breath, "There are some things I can tell you," he said, looking at their hands again as he bit his lip. "I'm a spy of sorts, I work for the Republic, I can't go into detail about what I do exactly, or who I work for specifically, But I can tell you Alex isn't my real name, I can't tell you what is." He looked at her, apologising slightly. "I also know that you're Padme Amidala, the Senator for Naboo."

Padme looked at him shocked. "You know? How long have you known?"

"From the beginning, I know why you did it, and I promise you, I have never at any time spied on you, I was with you because I liked your company," he said sincerely.

Padme looked at him and smiled. "My Rogue," she said, "I'm glad you know." They kissed and then sat in comfortable silence watching the animals wander about the trees.

-------------------------------

"Did you tell her?" Obi Wan asked as the looked out at the sun setting over Coruscant.

"Some, she didn't want me to tell her much because she didn't want to put me in danger."

"Are you alright with this?" Obi Wan asked, slightly concerned.

"Not really, but as long as she is safe and happy, I don't mind," he said as they watched the speeders go by.

Obi Wan smiled. "How'd we get so lucky?"

"I don't know," Anakin said with a small smile, "I'm just thankful we did." The two men, destined to change the future of the Galaxy watched the sun set over their home.

------------------------

Review please!


	19. Padme and Qui gon

Thanks for all your reviews. Hope to have the next chapters ready soon. Duel coming up, and you know how hard I find writing them so don't hold your breath for chapters.

Chapter 19

_1 year later_

"Most disturbing this news is," Yoda said as he walked to the Chancellors office.

"Do we know the reason behind this attack yet?" Mace asked Luminara who walked with them.

"No, we do know however that it is nothing to do with her relationship with Anakin," she said, looking over her data pad. "I would suspect that it has something to do with this vote."

Mace and Yoda looked at each other and nodded. Senator Amidala had been having lunch in a comfortable bistro when it blew up. She had been thankfully unhurt, but her handmaiden Corde had been killed as well as many others.

"Has Anakin been informed yet?" Mace asked Qui gon. A few weeks ago he had been sent to the outer rim on a mission to look into the build up of droid armies.

"He has become unreachable," Qui gon replied. They didn't worry about that though. Grey agents often became unreachable for various time periods and then emerged with the required information. Mace nodded in reply as they entered the Chancellors office.

"Ahhh, your Graces," the Chancellor said, "welcome, welcome. Please sit down." Mace, Yoda, Ki Adi and Qui gon sat down across from the Chancellor as Lumi, Kit Fisto and Cha Ka stood in the background. Lumi had her hood up, obscuring her face. The boring talk about the Separatists and the vote started.

(a/n, if you don't know about the vote or the anything, I suggest you watch episode 2 again)

---------------------------------

Padme sat in the doctors office, having just gotten dressed and was waiting for the results of some tests. "M'Lady," the doctor said as he entered. "I have some unexpected news, I have had the blood work back and it appears you are pregnant," he said handing over the chart.

"What?" she said, looking at the chart to see that she was. Alex's baby. Padme smiled. Over the last year they had gotten even closer. She loved more every day. She pressed a hand to her stomach. There was a little life in there. "Is it alright?" she suddenly asked worriedly, I mean the explosion…"

"The baby is fine, as are you," the doctor said reassuringly. "You about a two months along, if that is of any use to you. There isn't much you need do apart from eat right, take certain supplements and look after yourself." The doctor handed her a pile of leaflets, "here's some information to be getting on with. I will send you some information about a reliable obsteertricians and midwives, you should probably have an appointment in about a month or so…" the doctor continued to go on, but Padme lost interest as she looked down at the leaflets and smiled. Even though she and Alex hadn't discussed children, she knew he loved them. They had discussed marriage, but because she couldn't know his real name, they had decided against it. To all intents and purposes though, they were married. Having a child was just the next step.

Padme left the office with a beaming smile, that not even the knowledge that she had to see the Chancellor could dim. Just before entering she calmed herself and walked into the room, full of Jedi. After pleasantries were exchanged they got right down to business. "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

"We are following up on several leads at the moment, but nothing definite has been found yet," Ki Adi said. They were going to send Obi Wan and his padawan to find out.

"I think Count Dooku is behind this," she said emphatically.

"We had thought about him as a possibility, but character mapping has shown him to be a political idealist, not a murderer," Ki Adi said.

"We will investigate him as a possibility, but not until the more likely suspects have been ruled out," Mace added. Padme accepted this, though she did not completely agree with the view. In the corner of the room a Jedi in a big black cloak watched her. The hood shrouded her face slightly, casting it in shadow, but the pale eyes seemed to look through Padme. They watched her knowingly. Padme unconsciously wrapped an arm around her stomach to which the Jedi looked on with amusement before turning back to the main conversation.

"May I suggest that for the moment the Senator be placed under your Graces protection?" Palpatine asked. Yoda and Mace looked at each other before nodding slightly.

"Agree with this the Council does," Yoda said.

"You honour, I must protest, I already have enough guards," Padme said.

"This is a grave situation, M'Lady," Palpatine said, "We must see to it that you are well protected, and who better than a Jedi Knight. If it makes you uncomfortable then may I suggest someone you know? Knight Strat was with you during the invasion…" Palpatine looked over at the Council members.

"Knight Strat is on a mission in the Helo system," Mace said, looking questioningly at Qui gon who nodded imperceptibly. "Perhaps Master Jinn here would be an acceptable choice?"

Qui gon looked at Padme with a small smile, she looked back, slightly irritated, remembering what Qui gon had been like the last time. Padme merely accepted gracefully. She also knew that the observant Master would find out she was pregnant, which would cause additional problems.

----------------------

Lumi gestured Qui gon to the side as everyone was leaving. He bent down his head to hear her hushed words. "Be careful with her, she's pregnant."

Qui gon's head jerked up in shock. He hadn't noticed that. "Is it Anakin's?" he asked.

Lumi merely gave him a look which said, 'what planet are you from you daft pillock.' "I just thought you should know, she isn't very far along, maybe a month or two, so don't worry too much, Obi Wan will have this sorted before it gets too far. Just wanted to give you the heads up. I think it's twins as well," she said walking away, "Oh and before you leave, I thought you might like to know Obi Wan's going to be a father again." With an impish smile she ran off after the Council members before he left with Padme.

"I don't need more protection, I need answers!" Padme fumed as they walked to her transport.

"Obi Wan will soon have all the answers and the perpetrators apprehended," Qui gon reassured. Padme calmed slightly.

"I still don't like this," she sulked. Qui gon could see why Anakin liked her pouting lip. He called it adorable. It was slightly.

Once in the silence of the transport her leant over to her ear and whispered so no one could hear, "Alex would kill me if I let anything happen to you or your babies."

Padme looked at him in shock. "You know Alex?"

"We have worked together many times, he is a good friend and speaks highly of you," Qui gon said. Hoping that this would calm her.

"Wait, babies?" she asked slightly unnerved.

"Master Hapin told me, she has a knack for this sort of thing," Qui gon then snorted, "well she should, she does have two children of her own with another on the way."

"I haven't heard of Master Hapin, what's she like?" Padme asked curiously about the Jedi mother.

"She's nice, she mothers everyone and cooks like nothing on this world," he said, imagining one of her cakes, making his mouth water. Shame all that would soon stop again.

Padme sat back, comfortable in the fatherly like presence of Master Jinn.

"We'll probably have to move you off planet for safety, I'm not worried so much about bombs or laser fire, more poisons," he said, slightly concerned. Padme looked up in alarm and nodded quickly. Should she be poisoned she could loose the babies and she didn't want that. "It can't be Naboo, it would be too obvious…" he said, going of into a world of his own thinking about where they could go.

"I hate having to miss the vote," she said, "I'm the leader of the opposition, I should be here when the vote is taken."

"I am sure they will do well enough without you," he said seriously as they exited the ship and Padme started to pack as Qui gon talked to the Council and then Obi Wan about where they would be.

A couple of hours later, Padme and Qui gon got on a transport for Tatooine. Obi Wan and Bista said farewell to Lumi and the two boys, heading off to find the reason behind the assassination attempts. Anakin could still not be found.

------------------------------

What's happened to Anakin? Review please!


	20. Anakin!

I'm sorry this is so late. Loads of problems with the computer and troubles getting started again. Anyway thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!

Chapter 20

Padme stood in the doorway watching the sunset as she stroked her swollen stomach. The setting sun danced across the sand in a myriad of colours. Shades of orange blended with the reds and sharply contrasted with the pale blue sky. The two suns heating her face as she felt the twins move.

A sound came from the inside of the hut. "Padme?"

"Yes, Qui gon?" Padme asked turning to the greying warrior.

"You had best get some rest for the journey to Mos Eisley tomorrow," he said, before setting out the blankets for the cold Tatooine night.

Padme nodded, glancing at the suns again, fondly remembering the man who had eyes as blue as the sky above her. She stroked her belly lovingly, silently vowing to keep her children from harm.

Obi Wan walked down the shoot looking for a place to stay hidden. He had just spied a conversation that had disturbed him greatly, but he had nearly been caught and he knew it would only be a matter of time before they found him. He had to get a message out as soon as possible. Sith! This was big, bigger than that clone army for the republic Lumi had run into a few months back. If he was very lucky he would find a Grey Jedi in range, if not, well...

Qui gon looked over to the stand in the corner. The shop owner started to wave in the direction they were. He gently pressed a hand to the small of Padme's back and they quickly walked into the crowd. Not looking back, Qui gon steered them into an open ended alleyway. Padme got out her discretely hidden blaster while her other hand wrapped itself around her stomach. They looked at the other end of the alley as the men approached. They were cut off and surrounded. Padme stood with her back to the wall as Qui gon stood in front of her. He whirled with a blaze of blue fire and speed, cutting down the enemies in his path. But they kept coming as Padme tried to shoot at them, even though their armour repelled most shots. Where they came from they had not idea, but they kept coming and didn't die. Out of the corner of her eye, Padme saw another flash of blue. It definitely wasn't Qui gon. Padme breathed a sigh of relief, it was another Jedi. With a dark cloak and a cloth over his mouth to protect him from the sand, Padme couldn't see what he looked like, but he moved like a howling tide. Quick efficient and with plenty of power behind each stroke. When all their enemies lay strewn on the ground the mysterious Jedi turned to Qui gon who quickly walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Anakin!" he said as the man returned the hug.

"Not now Master, I'll take us to somewhere safe," the cloaked figure then turned and walked away, Qui gon escorting the Senator in front of him. They arrived at a small hovel. Padme thinking all the time that this must be the mysterious Anakin Skywalker. She might actually see his face. Something to rub into Alex's face when she next saw him, who thought that Anakin was a midget with large boils and peeling skin. Once inside the figure slowly removed his cloak to show wavy blonde hair and as he turned Padme brought her hand up to her face in shock.

"Alex?"

Padme sat down with a cup of tea in shock. She knew that Alex, or rather Anakin was not who he said he was, but this was unbelievable. "How much was true?" she asked shakily.

"Everything apart from the name, my mother really is dead, I was raised by a man I consider my father, Qui gon, Daca really was my apprentice and his father is one of my dearest friends as is his step mother." Anakin knelt next to her taking her hands into his. "Padme," he said, moving her face gently to face him, "You know why I didn't tell you, there are those unscrupulous people that might inadvertently find out, and they would stop at nothing to get to someone I love."

"It's.. it's just a shock, I mean. What exactly is it you do?"

"I didn't lie when I said I was spy for the government. Most of the work I do is espionage. Either sabotage from the inside or gathering information in a pseudonym and then letting Anakin the Jedi take the credit. The keeping my face from the holo cameras let's me keep my identity a secret and enables me to go undercover again."

"So you knew about me when you met me?" she asked suddenly.

Anakin smiled wryly, "I confess I did. When we met, I was looking for a bite on the slave ring. Helping you was an added bonus."

"Hmmm," she said looking down at her hands, Anakin slowly entwined them. She looked up at him and threw herself into his arms and hugged him. "I missed you," she said, crying, "so much."

Leaning back slightly he touched her stomach, he looked at her with a small smile, "and them?"

"And them," she said nodding, returning to the hug. She felt safer than she had in months, in the arms of her Rogue.

Anakin left Padme sleeping in the bed to go to the kitchenette. "So what happened?" Qui gon asked as Anakin entered, "You're don't usually leave it this long to check in."

"I arrived on something unexpected and dangerous," Anakin said, heating the water. "Dooku's gone dark and starting to recruit. He's gathering some sort of army. It doesn't look good. I lost him a few days ago though. I would have sent a message but it could have been intercepted too easily."

Qui gon nodded, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm waiting for Daca to arrive before I go haring off. One things certain, you and the Senator will have to leave Tatooine."

Qui gon nodded. "I think it would be best to..." Qui gon trailed off as a beeping went off from Anakin's com.

"It's Obi Wan," Anakin said as he recieed him.

"Anakin?" Obi Wan's fuzzy blue image asked.

"Yes Obi?"

"Can you relay this to the Council, it's urgent," Obi Wan asked.

Anakin nodded and pressed a few keys and then listened to the transmission, Qui gon over his shoulder.

"Masters," Obi Wan bowed, "I've recently come upon a meeting. I'm at Geonosis. It seems that the forgotten, Dooku, has gone dark, he's massing an army with the Separatists. I have a feeling that the Sith is behind this. They plan on attacking the Republic, and soon. Wait, wait..." the transmission sent over laser fire and Obi Wan looked around frantically. The transmission then went dead.

Master Mundi then came over the com. "Anakin, we received your message earlier, it seems Obi Wan has corroborated what you said. For the moment look after your partner. As Tatooine is no longer safe, bring her to the Temple. We will look after her here, especially if war is imminent."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, Masters," he said as the image faded. Looking up he saw Daca in the doorway, tears falling down his face as he stared where his father had once been and was now probably dead. Padme snuffled in the corner and walked over to Anakin who held her close as he mourned his brother.


	21. home sweet home redone

_I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've just started uni and it's been really hectic. The final chapter is done and I about to get started on the last part of the trilogy, but I don't know when that will be because i have important exams coming up. I noticed that this chapter had bits incorrect and was incomplete as to what i had planned, so I have edited it. I will update when I can. Thanks for all you reviews._

Chapter 21

Padme sat on the couch amazed at Anakin's efficiency of movement. He and Daca moved easily around each other as they opened secret compartments filled with money and weapons in between packing. It took a short amount of time for them to be ready, they obviously were ready well practised in the art of packing quickly. Still in they're non-Jedi clothes Anakin and Daca escorted a silent Qui gon and Padme to their ship. It was quite small, a smuggler vessel. It was black with sleek lines and a curved body. What made Padme smile was the name. Angel 3. Smirking Padme turned to Anakin. "Do I want to know what happened to numbers 1 and 2?"

Anakin turned to her looking incredibly bashful and unwilling to answer. Daca, seeing this grinned. "Well, you see," Daca said placing an arm around her shoulder, "Anakin here has a a tendency to fly fast and recklessly and to get into all sorts of scraps. Angel 1 met the unfortunate accident on Malastare when he was racing for his life." Daca whispered in her ear, "He had a slight problem with some officials and made a deal that if he could outfly the other pilots he could stay out of the Kessel mines."

"But if he crashed, surely he lost the race?" she asked, looking torn between amused and concerned as she threw glances back at a red Ani.

"Well, for any normal pilot, yes they would, but Anakin here managed to be far enough ahead that all he had to do was get out and walk the rest of the way to finish the race."

Anakin, having heard enough about it from his old apprentice gave Daca a playful kick up the backside. "You should be nice to your old Master and not give away past secrets," he said as he glared. "Besides, you were the one who broke Angel 2 taking it out joyriding, if I remember correctly."

Daca had the decency to blush as he got on board.

--------------------

Once the flight started, Anakin turned to Padme. "So what do you want to know?"

"What do you mean?"

"About me, my life as a Jedi. I'm sure you have questions."

Padme started to bite her lip, thinking where to start. Anakin smiled at the gesture, so like his angel. "What was your first mission?" she asked. Anakin combed his hands through his hair trying to remember.

"Oh, I don't know, it would have been when I was 10, so what? 24 years ago? I have had a lot of mission since then, angel, it's pretty hard to remember them all," he said apologetically.

"Has it really been 24 years?" Qui gon asked, "I must be getting old."

Anakin grinned, "Master, your apprentice's apprentice's apprentice is ready to be Knighted, I think your ready for retirement." Qui gon sent Anakin a dirty look for even thinking such a thing. "Anyway, I think my first mission was that one to Malastare, the one where I had to be entered into a pod race."

"I don't think so," Qui gon said with a smile.

"I think it was," Anakin replied. Padme watching the banter with an amused smile.

"I don't think so, if I remember correctly, your first official mission, and I do not mean those ones where you tried to escape the creche or drove the nursemaid mad as official, was in Coruscant and I had to visit a certain unsavoury place."

Anakin leant over to Padme slyly, "These old timers, look what happens to their memory." Padme giggled, while Qui gon gave up arguing with a roll of the eyes. "You know you look just like Lumi doing that."

"Lumi?" Padme asked.

"Master Jedi Luminara Harpin, Partner of Master Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi, and mother of Initiate Jace Kenobi and Gerar Kenobi. Master of... Wait a second, she's never taken a Padawan!" Anakin looked at Qui gon with a dark scowl, who look completely innocent. "If I remember correctly, _Master_, our guild rules clearly state that one must take a Padawan within 8 years to prevent burning out. You certainly insisted on it with Obi Wan and I. May I ask the reason as to her lack of Padawan?"

"You know that Luminara was partnered before the time was up and none of us knew when she was going to start having children. It was felt that any Padawan she took may have had their training delayed while she gave birth. So instead, Obi Wan took another apprentice which they share for all intents and purposes while in the Temple."

Anakin scowled darkly at the unfairness of it all. "Tell me about your life as a Jedi" Padme asked.

"Obi Wan and Master Qui gon here were the ones to get me from the hospital when I was born," Anakin started.

"So young?" Padme interrupted.

"My mother had died in child birth so there was nothing else for me to do. Obi Wan and my master were regular visitors to the creche and nursery when I was a baby. It was in the creche that I met Luminara. My friend from the nursery, Cha Ka, you might know him, he deals with the politcians a lot, Luminara and I started to attract the attention of the Council and not always for Jedi-like behaviour."

"If I remember correctly, Obi Wan was the recpient of several of you escapades as an initiate."

Anakin had the decency to look bashful. "Anyway, when we were four I think, we were all moved to our Youngling groups. It was there that we met our fourth as it were. Strat. He's a bit of a treasure seeker, his head is either in books or in the clouds. We all got apprenticed straight away, Cha Ka to our own Obi Wan Kenobi. I was Kighted when I was 16, only a couple of months after my first unofficial solo mission. Yet another slavery ring we busted up. Lumi was Knighted when she was 18." Anakin said this darkly, reliving bad memories. Though Lumi was didn't mind people knowing about that event and was quite at ease with it, the rest of the group still felt pain from those memories.

"What happened when she was 18?" Padme asked, noticing how quiet Qui gon and Anakin had become.

"She and her Master were captured by something not worth mentioning. A despicable creature that could only bring pain. Even now we still don't know all of what he did to her. It's not one of our fondest memories," Anakin said, looking apologetically at Padme. Padme squeezed his hand in reassurance and gave a sad smile. "When I was twenty I took Daca Nu as an apprentice and Cha ka and Strat were Knighted. And a real pain of an apprentice he was too." Anakin shouted to the back where Daca was.

"Awww, you love me really," was the reply heard. Anakin smiled again at Padme.

"Few years after that, Lumi and Obi Wan re met on a mission and fell in love. Year after that Obi Wan took on another apprentice, Bista. Sweet kid, we're slowly changing that though, " Padme giggled at this. "Lumi then made Master, as did Strat and Cha Ka and I got rid of my apprentice. Then I met you." he finished squeezing her fingers with a smile. Anakin and Padme stayed that way for the rest of the trip as Qui gon recounted tales of the Feared Four and their pranks.

Once at the Temple, Anakin led Padme to his quarters, at which Padme raised an eyebrow noticing all the dust. Anakin just smiled and pecked her cheek. "Change anything you like to make yourself at home. Lumi is just down the hall, go to her at any time if you have troubles or problems or just need to talk. I'll be back when I can."

Anakin sped off down the hallway, leaving Padme to the mess of his rooms. There were pictures and artefacts everywhere, but it also missed some homey comfort. Padme got to work right away. After all, who knows how long she would be there.

--------------------

Padme had just finished the cleaning and was putting a few of her things around the place to make it feel like home. For some reason it seemed right that pictures of her family went side by side with Anakin's. She heard a beep at the door and went to answer it. On the other side was a young woman of average height. She had shoulder length curly black hair and very pale skin. Her eyes were pale grey, though they seemed to be changing colour all the time to blue, grey and green. She seemed completely calm, but slightly nervous. Under the layers of robes wrapped around her as a gently swelling stomache. She was carrying a box which smelled heavenly. It was obvious it was Luminara Harpin.

"Padme?" she asked hesitantly.

Padme nodded and let her in with a smile, "You must be Luminara, I've heard so much about you."

"Lumi please, and Anakin won't shut p about you, so I feel as if I know you already." Putting the package down they tried to hug each other, but their bellies made it difficult, causing them to laugh.

It wasn't long before they were sitting down and chatting over cookies and milk like old friends. "I made loads of them and froze them after my morning sickness had cleared." Luminara confessed.

"Well, I have to say, they are even better than expected," Padme said. "You will have to give me the recipe."

"Gladly, I got it from Master Qui gon when I first started to cook. I think he was pleased to have someone to teach it to. Everyone else has such a hard time cooking the simplest things!"

"Really?"

"Yes, the only one that comes even remotely close to competent is Bista, and that's only with anything simple. My Obi Wan can't boil water." Padme went into fits of giggles over that. "Oh, I should warn you, Bista has a tendency to be a bit fussy around pregnant women, very over protective. The rest are fine, except Daca who looks slightly panicked every time he's near one..."

"I'd noticed that!" Padme exclaimed. They fell into another fit of giggles.

Just then the door opened to admit Bista who took one look at the two giggling heavily pregnant women and feinted. Causing even more giggles!

---------------------

Obi Wan looked up into the sky, around him were a mass of broken droid parts and behind him were the Jedi that ha come to rescue him. He could see ships coming towards him, blasting the irritating droids out of the way enabling the remaining Jedi to escape in the ships. Sitting on the edge of one of the ships was the best site he had seen in a long time, Anakin Skywalker dressed in his usual dark garb smirking as he helped Obi Wan into the ship. "Well, look at this merry mess you've made," he said as the ship rose with the others.

Obi Wan smiled, "It wouldn't be my work if it wasn't." They watched as some of the ships descended to the battle ground and Master Yoda started to order around the clones from Kimino. (sp?)

"You know, I never did find out where all these clones came from," Anakin said as he watched the ensuing chaos.

Obi Wan smiled, "that is a very long weird story," he said as he looked into the distance. "Isn't that Dooku's ship?"

Anakin looked in the direction Obi Wan pointed, "Captain, follow that vessel."

"Roger that," the pilot replied as they followed the ship.

They followed to a strange town. The clones stayed behind to search the discarded speeder as the Jedi followed the trail of Dooku. They arrived at a tall building, suspecting an ambush they entered cautiously.

"Droidekas'," Anakin said, approaching them, lightsabre drawn and attacked as Obi Wan faced Dooku.

"Ahhh, Master Kenobi." the count said sneeringly, "It's been too long."

Obi Wan merely looked on impassively, "Never thought you would fall this low Dooku."

"I have not fallen, Obi Wan, merely realised my true potential," Dooku replied, before the fight began, red and blue crashing together in a whirl of colours. It was a definite test of skill, the master swordsman against his apprentices apprentice. But in the end, Dooku used underhanded tricks knock Obi Wan into a wall with force lightning. Dooku smirked as he looked down at the fallen body and was about to deal with him permanently when Anakin intercepted the falling sabre with his own. "I don't know who you are boy, but it isn't wise to get it my way," Dooku said.

Anakin smirked, "I don't fear you, old man," he said as he pushed Dooku away from Obi Wan's prone form. Very little contact occurred between their swords, it was a fight of finesse rather than speed, calculating where to strike and block to best incapacitate the other. It was slow and steady as they moved down a corridor when Dooku used yet another dirty tactic, unknown to Anakin, Dooku stepped in just the right place to set of a series of explosives above Anakin's head, causing the rubble to fall on him. Only his mutilated arm could be seen.

"Good, boy, very good, but not good enough for me." Dooku said before he ran to his ship and left leaving the clones, who had arrived by then to get Anakin out from underneath the rubble.

---------------

Qui gon heard what had happened over the Jedi com in the council room. Obi Wan and Anakin would be alright the medics said, but would be returning to the Temple for Anakin's new prosthetic as his arm had sustained too much damage to be healed. After telling their partners, who were worried about the injuries, but relieved that they were alive, Qui gon went for a walk around the city to clear his head. He had never thought that his Master would turn on them like that and it made him doubt his old perspectives, most of which he had gained from his old master who had turned. It was disturbing thoughts and his usual places of meditation in the Temple could not be used for this problem as most of the had memories of Master attached to them.

He soon found himself in the industrial sector of Courusant. A rusty place filled with loud machinery. The next thing he saw was a red light sabre coming towards him. It was time to see who would be surpassed, the Master or the apprentice.

* * *

Reviews make the writer go round! 


	22. War and babies

Chapter 22

Anakin lay in the medical room, trying to get comfortable on the hard beds. He look at his new appendage with dread. He wasn't quite used to it yet and had to be careful using it as the false arm had a tendency to grip things too hard, or not hard enough. He hadn't seen Padme yet, but was told that she was on her way. Obi Wan walked in, looking grave. Anakin immediately sat up looking alert.

"Ani, I don't know how to tell you this," he began, sitting down, his face looked ashen.

"Who is it," Anakin asked, looking straight ahead.

"Qui gon," Obi Wan replied. "They found his body just a few minuted ago. They think it was the Sith."

Anakin didn't say anything, just kept on looking forward. He made no movement, was just still. The only visible reaction to the news was the subtle tightening of his jaw and clenching of his hands. Obi Wan watched the anger build and then be released, leaving only grief. One look was all it took for Obi Wan to leave his friend alone. Obi Wan left silently, no inane comments about his life, no silly diatribes about what will be. That would only insult their Master, who had always flaunted the Code, but remained stoically true to the Force.

Anakin said nothing for the next few days, not even the presence of his beloved Padme could bring him out of his haze. The whole Temple was mourning, Obi Wan and Lumi sought comfort in each other and their children. The loss of the great Sith Slayer effected them all.

"Uncle Ani?" a small voice asked beside him, penetrating the fog which had surrounded him since he had been given the news. Anakin looked to his side to see little Jace. His hair had grown darker as he aged to a mousy brown, but he was still a little Obi Wan. Anakin smiled at him and picked up the boy to sit on his lap. "I miss Quiggy," he said in that adorable voice as he clung onto his uncle.

"So do I, Jace, so do I," Anakin said as he held on tighter tears falling down his face.

-----------------

"Long Council session this will be," Yoda said already dreading the day ahead,.

"Obi Wan, as seen by your previous experience with battles, this Council has deemed you fit to be named General Kenobi," Mace Windu said, to the shock of Obi Wan, "Return in two hours where you will take a place on the Council and help us plan this war. Your apprentice, Bista has been Knighted and will be sent to the front with you in a few days. Cha Ka, as the Senator Amidala is determined to resume her senatorial career you will be her guard until further notice. We also want you to observe the Senate and report to us on what is said at those meetings. Anakin Skywalker, for the moment, until healed completely, you will set about training the pilots on the new Jedi fighters you designed. Once healed, we will be sending you to the front lines. Understood?"

"Yes, Masters," They said in line and left to prepare as the next batch of Jedi entered for their orders.

Anakin started training and developing new weapons and ships for the war ahead in between spending time with Padme and training the clones. Obi Wan had been sent to the front, much to Lumminara's disappointment. Padme was living at the Temple for her safety with Anakin so when she went into labour, Anakin was waiting outside the medlab pacing up and down, while Lumi sat rubbing her stomach calmly.

The droid came out with two bundles, "Your son was born first, followed by your daughter, the mother is doing fine," and deposited the babies in his arms as he looked down in awe at them.

"What are you going to name them?" Lumi asked.

"Luke and Leia," he said, watching them yawn and blink with a tender smile on his face.

----------------------

Padme walked down the hall with her babies, the Jedi all stopped and smiled at the young ones, sometimes even waving and cooing over them. Padme had an idea that the children might get spoilt with all the attention they got. She walked past one room and noticed that Lumi was in there holding her new born, Mara Jade as she talked to Anakin and Yoda. It was obvious that the discussion wasn't a pleasant one from the looks on their faces. Even though her Senatorial side wanted to know what was going on, she knew better than to spy on a professional spy and continued down to the Room of a Thousand Fountains for her picnic with the month old babies.

Anakin walked in soon after and sat down. "The medics have cleared me for the field," he said. "I'll be going to the front."

"So soon?" Padme asked, worry shining from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, gently stroking her face.

"I understand, it's your job, I just wish it wasn't so soon after the babies arrived."

"It can't be helped." The rest of their time together had a cloud hanging over them. Though not said, they new that it could be the last time they every saw each other again.

-------------

"This just in, famed Jedi Commander Anakin Skywalker has just been declared killed in action," the holo presenter said, "He was reported..."

Palpatine turned around to the young Jedi behind him, his red skin and blue uniform merging perfectly with the Corusanty skyline. Noone could see the tears falling down his face as he watched the sun set.

The End

_Awww, so sad when part fo a story ends, will put the next part of the trilogy up as soon as it is wriiten, but as i've said before it won't be for a couple of months as i have loads of exams coming up. Anyway, Review are soooo welcome. Remeber, this is not the absoltue end, only the end of the second part of the trilogy!  
_


End file.
